


Loss and Loving

by Caedes12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast cancer, Complete, F/M, First Time sort of, Grief/Mourning, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, but not scary epilogue compliant, but not super angst, rape in an auror case, small side story not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedes12/pseuds/Caedes12
Summary: Ginny passed away over a year ago, but Harry is struggling to be truly happy. Deciding to try something new, he goes to Group Therapy. To Harry's utter dismay, Draco Malfoy walks through the door.





	Loss and Loving

**Author's Note:**

> The character death is hopefully a soft blow, so I hope that doesn't discourage any readers! This is my first Drarry fanfic, so let me know what you think. Follow me on instagram at Caedes12 to hear more about when I'm going to post a new story.

Harry let his fingers run absent-mindedly over the rim of his mug. It wasn’t his favorite mug. He remembered the time he dropped it and the handle shattered. He hoped a quick _repero_ would have gone unnoticed, but he heard Ginny’s shrill cry only an hour later.

“ _Harry James Potter_ !” Ginny forgave him, mostly because he had kissed her over and over again. He still remembered how she tasted, giggling into his lips as she wrapped her arms around him, “ _I guess I’ll still keep you_.”

It had been a year and two months ago since Ginny had died. Breast cancer. It had been only a few weeks after Albus had left for his first year at Hogwarts. It was like she had waited for the perfect summer to be over before she left.

“Daddy?” Lilly’s voice pulled him from his musings.

“Yes?” He looked over at her, so serious after the passing of her mother. In just another year she would be joining her brothers off at school. But he had a whole other year, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

“You alright?” She asked a bit warily. Harry smiled, pulling her under his grip and kissing her forehead.

“Just thinking.”

“What about?” She prodded, much like her mother that way. And Harry’s therapist had said it is better to talk through emotions than bottle them up.

“I was remembering the time I broke this mug.” He told his daughter, who smiled brightly up at him, “Your mother was furious with me.”

“It was her favorite.” Lily said. It still hurt to hear the past tense when talking about Ginny, “How old was I?”

“Oh—about three? A horrible menace.” Harry teased.

“I was not!” Lily said with a laugh.

“Oh yes you were, had to get your grubby hands on _everything_. And try to keep up with your brothers.”

“Yes. Now they keep up with me.” She said proudly, and Harry smiled.

“What do you want for breakfast Lilybug?” He asked.

“Can you make Mum’s favorite French toast?” So he wasn’t the only one missing Ginny today.

“Absolutely.” Harry said with a grin.

“You smile more now.” Lily said softly.

“My therapist must be working.” He tried to say lightly.

“I like going to see her—it makes it a bit easier.” Lily said with a sigh. All three of his kids were in therapy—whether the boys wanted to or not. Harry was all on board the therapy train. It had worked miracles for him after the war, and it would work miracles again. He just had to be _patient_.

“It does.” Harry confirmed.

She sighed, “I miss Albus and James—but don’t you dare tell them I said that.”

Harry smiled, “I miss them too Bug. But it’s December, they’ll be home for Christmas soon enough.”

“Albus says second year is better than first year at Hogwarts.” Albus was in his second year at Hogwarts, James in his third year.

“I don’t know, I quite liked my first year.”

“But you didn’t know about magic when you went to Hogwarts.” Lily said.

“No, but it was still a beautiful place for the first time—you’ll see Bug.”

She sighed, “I wish I was old enough to go now.”

Harry dropped the bread into the frying pan, “I’m glad you aren’t.” He frowned at the French toast cooking. What would he do without Lily next year? He was surprised when strong arms gripped his waist tightly, Lily buried her face into his side. He leaned down and picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her head on his shoulder, “Soon you’ll be too big for this.”

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too.” He said, kissing her head.

“What are we doing today?”

“Well, you are going to school. I’m going to go to work.” Harry said sternly, “But we are going to see Luna tonight.”

“Oh! I forgot.” She seemed to perk up at that. Harry got back to making breakfast, but he held Lily the entire time. She chattered on about what was going to happen at school that day. She went to a muggle school in the area and quite liked her friends there, but it was hard for her because she had to hide a part of herself.

 

Harry made sure Lily got to school on time, he had a bad reputation for dropping her off late. The principal chastised him almost every he saw Harry, so Harry slipped away before he had the chance. He was a single father, what could he say?

Going into the ministry was a hike from Lily’s school, but he still preferred to drop Lily off. He had to walk to an apparition point that was nearly a mile away, but he thought it helped him clear his head before work. He quite liked his job as Deputy Head Auror. Many people assumed when Ginny had passed that he would retire, but he didn’t. He took a step back, learned how to delegate, and was home more—but he didn’t retire. He was too young to retire anyway. He was only thirty-seven years old, the notion of retiring was preposterous. And he was a _wizard_ , so he was going to live to be quite old. Certainly he had enough money to retire, but he would go mad.

“Morning Mr. Potter.” His assistant greeted, holding out a cup of coffee. His assistant was a gift from Merlin. He was highly organized and was always fifteen minutes early to meetings. Blake was incredible at his job.

“Morning Blake, anything pop up?” Harry asked as he walked into his office, grabbing his itinerary for the day from Blake as he walked inside.

“There was an incident yesterday evening with singing coasters sold to muggles, but it was resolved by the night staff.”

“Singing coasters?” Harry asked, “Who would want those?”

“I believe that is why they were sold to muggles.” Blake said flatly, making Harry’s lips twitch in amusement, “Your meeting with the minister has been pushed back fifteen minutes—

“She is always more willing to push me around.” Harry grumbled.

“I have made her aware of that fact.” Blake said primly.

Harry smirked, “How?”

“I showed her assistant how many times she has pushed our meetings over the last three months, and then showed her how many times the Deputy Head Lawyer’s meetings had been moved to prove that we are pushed around because of your amicable relationship. She assured me it would not happen again, and yet here we are.” Blake frowned.

“Well, next time she asks to move a meeting refuse to do it.” Harry told him.

“Very good sir.” Blake said, he looked pleased, “The head aurors should be in their common room in a few minutes.”

“Anything I need to know for the meeting?”

“Not since you went over everything yesterday.” Harry nodded as he flipped through paperwork, “I’ll make sure to end the meeting promptly because you have another meeting with the Head Auror of Germany.” Blake would come into a meeting regardless of whom it was with and kick that person out of there so Harry could move onto the next one. It was an issue with politicians, everyone thinking they were too important to leave on time.

“Yes, and he gripes when I run late—thank you Blake.”

“Of course.” Blake nodded and left the office. It was going to be a busy day; he quite liked the Head German Auror when he wasn’t grumpy.

The meeting with his head aurors went as planned. It was a good group of seven aurors that managed the nearly two hundred aurors in the department. Among them were three women and four men, all highly qualified and well-trained individuals. Some of them were quite a bit older than Harry, which he felt awkward about at first. It was difficult to give criticism to someone fifteen years your senior, but he managed.

The meeting with the German Auror was quite entertaining. The Germans had passed new boarder apparition laws, so they had to discuss how to enforce it and where to put in place the new rules. The man liked to gripe and complain, but Harry was sure that the man liked Harry. He didn’t look like much at first, he was a short and thin man. But Harry had seen him in action and his size didn’t do him justice. The spells in his arsenal were fierce. Harry had convinced the German to tell him a few of them.

After the meeting with the German Auror , it was on to the Minister of Magic’s office. Harry took his sweet time getting there, not caring if he was running late.

“You’re late.” Hermione said as soon as he opened the door.

“Technically you were late first.” Harry pointed out as he flopped down on the chair across from her desk.

She smiled, “I am aware our assistants are at war.”

“If you move another one of our meetings, Blake will do something awful.”

Hermione snorted, “Blake wouldn’t.”

“Oh yes he would.” Harry said strongly, “The man knows how to organize—and thus _unorganize._ I pissed him off one time and I couldn’t find anything for three days.”

“ _Accio—_

“Didn’t work, he spelled everything against it. I swear, couldn’t even find a _quill_.” Harry shuddered, “It was awful.”

“What did you disagree on?” Hermione asked.

“I skipped out on three fittings for new robes right before the ten year anniversary of the ending of the Second Wizarding War.”

“ _Harry_.” Hermione sounded appropriately scandalized.

“I learned my lesson.” Harry said with a smile, his hands up.

“How’s Lily?”

“Good— missing her brothers, though I’ve been sworn not to mention it to them.”

“Hugo misses Rose too, not that he would admit to that either.” Hermione said with a laugh, “We’ll see you on Sunday at the Burrow?”

“Yes, course. We’re going over to Luna’s tonight.”

“Oh, that will be fun.”

“Yes, I think Lily likes to ask about all the ridiculous things in the house just to put them on a scale of how weird it is.”

“I haven’t seen Luna in a while.” Hermione said with a frown. Then she looked up at Harry, “How are you doing?”

“Good.” Harry said.

“Harry—” She said in her patient tone.

Harry sighed, “I’m doing well considering the circumstance Hermione.”

“There is someone that I’d like you to meet—

“Absolutely not.” Harry said firmly, his stomach twisting in knots at even thinking of dating. Harry _had_ gone on three dates since Ginny’s death and each one had ended in a disaster. They made him feel more alone than ever. It had taken days to recover from each event, he felt so hallow afterword.  

“But Harry-

“No. I know you’re trying to make me happy Hermione, honestly I do. But you will let me do this on my own terms.”

“I just think you should try to—”

“I KNOW!” Harry yelled before he could help it, anger burst through him and the desk shook from the magic. He let out a slow breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I know you are trying to do what you think is best but I’m not ready. I’ve tried, and I’m not ready.”

“I just want you to be happy.” She said softly, tears in her eyes.

“I know Hermione. I want to be happy too.” He said with a small smile, “I just will get there on my own terms—alright?”

“Yes, yes fine alright. But you let me know if you’re struggling ok? I can pick up on things pretty well, but I can’t see everything. And you are particularly adept at hiding your sadness.”

“I know, part of me hopes acting happy will make me happy.”

“I think that is partially true, but not admitting sadness can be just as dangerous.” Her voice was heavy with experience. Hermione had gone through a bit of a rough time after Hugo. Post-partum was not a thing to be trifled with, and Hermione had ignored it for too long. Once she got help, it was nearly a one eighty.

“I’m still going to therapy.” He told her softly, he didn’t like to talk about it much despite his enthusiasm for it. He just didn’t like how people acted when he said he saw a therapist. It was like suddenly he was contagious.

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Hermione said.

Harry grinned before he could help it, “You don’t know _everything_.”

“Don’t tell that to my children—or my husband.” She said with a grin, and Harry smiled back.

“They won’t hear it from me.” Harry promised.

“Alright—well let’s get down to business—” Hermione went off to talk about crime numbers, Harry was quick to respond and jump on the business topic. He found he quite liked working with Hermione once they were on the same playing level. She outsmarted him nearly everywhere, but Defense had always been his thing. He even did better on his OWLs, and probably his NEWTs if he had taken them. They argued amicably about a bunch of different topics, mostly about spending. Crime had gone down, so there wasn’t a reason for a huge budget. But budget cuts sometimes meant losing people, and Harry tried to avoid it when he could. Sometimes cutting was healthy, but sometimes it hurt too much.

When they were finished, they had a cup of tea and chatted a bit more until her assistant came in and beckoned her somewhere else. Harry went back to his office to get some more work done. It was Blake who came in the office at six thirty and reminded him to pick up his daughter and get to Luna’s.

The man deserved every penny of his salary he got.

 

Luna lived in a rather odd house, which suited her just fine. Rolf had a bit more sense than Luna did, but not much. Lorcan and Lysander were the same year as Lily, so all the Ls would go off to school together. Her two boys were energetic, but had the quiet disposition of their mother and father.

“Harry, right on time.” Luna said with a smile as he entered.

“I’m definitely running late.” Harry said.

“Oh no, I told you earlier so you would be late, which was on time.” Luna told him brightly, moving to say hello to Lily. Lily and Luna had become quite close since Ginny’s death. As her namesake and godmother, Harry was glad Lily had a woman she could talk to. There were some things they both felt too awkward to talk about.

Rolf handed Harry a firewhiskey, “How are you?” Harry asked.

“Doing well, the latest issue sold very well.” Rolf said.

“Yes, I read it.” Harry said, it was a comprehensive article on creatures in the amazon. Their journey had been interesting. The couple had gained a mass following for their fearlessness in going into dangerous environments to find terrifying creatures. Their stories were hilarious and exciting, and Harry was a fan.  

They had a large dinner full of every comfort food imaginable. Luna was good at sensing moods and what food to eat from it. The evening ended up with all of them around the couch. At some point Lily had fallen asleep with her head on Luna’s lap. Luna stroked her fingers through Lily’s long red hair, and Lily’s fingers were fisted in Luna’s robes as if she was afraid even in her sleep Luna would disappear. Lorcan and Lysander had gone up to bed.

“She worries for you.” Luna said.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands, putting his firewhiskey down, “I know.”

“She has reason to worry.” Luna whispered.

Harry pulled his legs tighter to his chest. He was sitting on the ground, his back up against a chair.

“I’m trying.” His voice was choked up, but he managed to say it as tears came to his eyes.

“I know you are Harry.” Her voice so empathetic that more tears pushed to the surface.

“It’s—I don’t want to feel like this either.” Harry said with a breath.

“You should come to group.” Luna said.

Harry frowned, “I don’t know.”

“Why?” Luna asked. Luna ran a group therapy every Monday for people grieving. It had started as something she liked doing after the war, and had continued it for years. It had started off for victims of the Wizarding War, but now it was a place for any adult who had suffered a loss.

“I—do you know how hard it was to find a therapist who respected me and didn’t want to sell my secrets to the Prophet? I just—I’m nervous if I say anything I will see it in the news. I don’t _know_ these people.”

“No.” Luna confirmed, “But many of them understand your pain—they’ve lost sons, parents and wives too. I do not think they would sell your story to the Prophet. And you can always come and see for yourself, and if it’s not to your liking you don’t have to come back.”

Harry rubbed his face again, “I’ll think about it.”

“You promise?”

Harry smiled, “Yes I promise.”

“Well good.” Luna said, “We meet at seven every Monday—but we’ll stop in three weeks because of the holidays. It’s hard for people on the holidays to deal with loss, but it’s also difficult to get everyone together because everyone is traveling.” Luna shrugged, “I usually just keep an open house policy so if anyone wants to come by they can.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll think about it.” He reiterated, then let out a breath, “We should get going—thanks for having dinner for us Luna.”

“Of course Harry, you are welcome any time. And so is Lily.”

“I appreciate it.” Harry grinned, touching Lily’s shoulder. She roused a bit, her green eye’s looking up to him, “Ready to go bug?”

“Carry me.” She mumbled. Harry carefully pulled her up from the couch, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. His hand went along her back, stroking it as she buried her face in his neck. She had grown up so fast.

Luna kissed Lily’s cheek then kissed Harry’s. Rolf also kissed Lily’s cheek, whispering a goodnight to her before nodding to Harry. Harry stepped into the floo and went back to his house.

He helped Lily get ready for bed, making sure she brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on. She got into bed and he pulled up the blankets, tucking them around her.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me a story?”

“Sure.” Harry said, slipping off his shoes as he settled on the covers next to her, “Which one do you want to hear?”

“Tell me a story of you and mum.” She pleaded, her large eyes blinking up at him.

He smiled, “How about I tell you the time your mother bat-boogey hexed Kingsley.”

“Kingsley?” She asked, sounding horrified, “Was he the Minister at the time?”

“Yes. Yes he was. I’m just glad I was there to see it.”

“What happened?”

“I was new on the aurors—I had just gotten out of training.” Harry proceeded to tell her a story. It had her giggling. Harry had actually gotten hurt out on an assignment. He had been exhausted, running ragged and hardly any sleep. They had been trying to find the rest of the Death Eaters. Robards, who was in charge of the aurors at the time, had guilt tripped Harry into nearly every mission. He had fought Lord Voldemort, so he should be the one to find the Death Eaters. Harry fell for it, but he was only eighteen at the time. Harry wound up in the hospital from dehydration and exhaustion; he had collapsed on the job and got hit with a stunner. The combination meant he didn’t wake up for several hours and had scared everyone on the force. Ginny had reigned holy hell. If Harry hadn’t already loved her, he loved her even more that day. After she bat-boogey hexed Kingsley, she marched into Robards office and made it rain—literally. It was a monsoon in his office for three straight days. Everyone had been too afraid to fix it and risk Ginny’s wrath. It was Kingsley who finally told her they were fixing it, and Ginny would have to be fine with it. Ginny agreed as long as Harry got two weeks off—which he did.

Lily had laughed and eventually fell asleep. Harry gently rubbed her back before slipping off her bed and walking to his own room. It didn’t pang him with grief like it once did. It helped that he had redecorated the room, got a new bed. It wasn’t _their_ room anymore. Getting rid of her things had been difficult, but it had been necessary to the healing process. Everyone had been on him today to work to get better, but he was doing _much_ better than what he had been. At one point it had been difficult to get out of bed. He didn’t like to remember those days very much. After losing so many people he would have thought he would have been better at grieving, but it never got easier. And with Ginny he knew, he knew three months before her death that it was inevitable. But knowing didn’t help either. Ginny hadn’t slept in their room the last six months of her life. It was difficult with her medication and illness, so she slept in the guest bedroom. But even then Harry wasn’t prepared for the first time he walked into their room and knew she would never be back in it.

Harry stripped down to his boxers, getting into bed after removing the throw pillows.

_“Why do we need so many pillows?” Harry griped._

_“It looks pretty.” Ginny told him._

_“But no one ever comes in here but us—why should we care.”_

_“I like having a nice bed to come home to.”_

_“Dashing husbands aren’t enough?” Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows._

_Ginny threw a pillow at him_.

He kept some pillows on the bed because it reminded him of her. They were different, and not as many, but he did it because of her. He opened his side drawer and saw his wedding ring collecting dust at the bottom. Harry had nearly yanked it off his finger after she died. It was like lead on his finger, reminding him that she was gone. The empty space was better, but not by much. He shut the door again before lying down and falling asleep.

 

 

The Burrow was in absolute chaos, as it nearly always was on Sunday evenings. There were children everywhere, though maybe not quite as many as there had been. Teddy was there with Victoire, he was in the new training class of aurors. Harry had stayed out of the picture of the new training class so Teddy wouldn’t feel someone breathing down his neck. Teddy had moved in with Harry right after Ginny had died to have someone around the house for Lily since Albus and James had returned to Hogwarts. He had stayed a few months then moved out and got his own place.

Harry played a game of pick up Quidditch with everyone, and his team won. But he was a beater this time. He was hardly ever allowed to be a Seeker because he found the snitch every time. Ginny had always said it was a shame he didn’t go professional just to see England win the Quidditch World Cup just once.

Teddy got his ear as they walked into dinner, chattering away about training. He was always careful never to complain about the trainers and never asked Harry for inside information. Harry respected him for it; Teddy was in a difficult position. Having inside knowledge _was_ helpful, but Teddy didn’t want it.

Molly’s food was incredible, as always, and she piled more food on Harry’s plate when he wasn’t looking. Though it was fair to eat a bit more, he had lost weight since Ginny’s death and hadn’t managed to put it back on. Sometimes it was difficult to remember to eat with so much going on. The Burrow was covered in pictures of her, and Fred of course.

That night he stood outside, staring out at the stars. He was drinking a butterbeer, remembering all the times the two of them had snuck outside while the family was home. The first time she had given him a hand job was underneath one of the willow trees. Grieving was funny like that. You wanted to remember all the loving and romantic moments, but sometimes all you could think of was the ridiculous ones, the angry moments and the sexy ones. But all those moments made up Ginny, and he didn’t want to forget them.

“How are you?” George asked, walking outside.

“Good.” Harry said with an easy smile. George nudged his elbow.

“How are you Harry?” He asked again.

Harry’s smile weakened as he looked back out at the stars, “Better than I was. How are you?”

“Unwilling to lose another sibling to anything other than old age.” George said with a grin. He looked toward the shed, “Ginny punched me right there once. Fred and I had pranked her with a broom that kept turning in the opposite direction that you wanted it to go—and she had fallen off. So she punched me.”

“How did Fred escape?”

George laughed, “He didn’t. That night at dinner a stink bomb went off and it looked like it was Fred’s fault. Mum was furious, he didn’t get any dinner. Ginny had done it of course.”

Harry frowned, “Poor Fred, no food either.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. I ate my portion and then we switched places.” Harry smiled up at George.

“Ginny and I fought there when she got pregnant with Albus.” Harry pointed to the space right by the door.

“Oh, I remember that one. That one was a bit nasty.” George said. It had been a nasty fight. Ginny had gotten pregnant with Albus only a few months after giving birth to James. The plan had been to wait, but life mixed it all up. It wasn’t quite Harry’s fault, but Ginny was furious. She hadn’t wanted to spend her entire life pregnant like her mother.

“I don’t think she ever forgave me for that one—though I am unsure why it was my fault.” Harry said with a grin, “Though I never told her that—after the first time.” George laughed, “I think she brought it up every year at Albus’s birthday just to see what I would say.”

“What did you say?”

“That I got my wife pregnant.” Harry grinned, “I wasn’t going to risk her wrath for no reason.”

“Smart man.”

“Most of the time.”

“After Fred’s death, I had a bit of a rough time.” George started, and Harry was quiet. George hardly ever spoke of it, “Anytime I passed a mirror—I got upset.” Harry knew enough to think that George was underplaying how upset he got, “So I blocked them all out. I worked in the shop and covered all the mirrors. Because if I didn’t look at myself, it wouldn’t hurt. It worked for a while, but then it got more difficult when I did see myself. If I caught my reflection in a window or water. I hardly ever left places that I knew were _safe_ for me to go to.” George sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“My therapist and I worked through it, and as I became stronger I started being able to look at myself again. It was a good thing too—it’s a bit easier to shave if you can see yourself.” He smiled, “I think it was good at first to hide my reflection, and it did help me get stronger until I could face myself again. But I had to do it eventually.”

Harry was quiet, “You think I am not facing my pain?”

“I think you are.” George said then shook his head, “And you are not. You’re only thirty seven years old Harry. You have an entire life ahead of you, do not resign yourself to a lifetime of being content. We all want you to be happy again.”

“When I tried dating—it didn’t end well.” Harry said darkly.

“Then don’t try dating.” George said with a laugh, “Go out with friends, and ask me for a few rounds of drinks at the Leaky. Go see Neville. Coming to the Burrow can’t be your only social engagement, and don’t tell me going to Ron and Mione’s house either. Be social with people our age, don’t involve the kids or work. Fuck a muggle.”

Harry chuckled, “Surely not a muggle?”

George grinned, “I know you well enough, I think if you tried to fuck someone from the wizarding world you would worry it would be in the next issue of the Daily Prophet.”

“Because it probably would be.” Harry pointed out.

“True—so fuck a muggle instead. Just—live a little Harry.” Harry didn’t quite know what to say to that, so he smiled and took a sip of his butterbeer.

“Dad?” Lily called out, and he turned around, “Can we go home now?”

“Sure bug, just let me get some leftovers from Molly.”

“I got them already.” Lily said with a smile.

Harry grinned back and followed his daughter back inside. He said goodbye to everyone before flooing back home.

 

He woke up abruptly in the middle of the night covered in sweat. It still happened sometimes, his nightmares. It had been difficult at first to deal with them without Ginny, but he figured it out. Rolling out of bed, he could never go right back to sleep after. He would just return to the same nightmare. And he couldn’t take Dreamless Sleep anymore. Harry walked down stairs and opened the fridge, pulling out some leftover lasagna that Molly had made. He popped it into the microwave and pulled up a bar stool at the kitchen island.

“Dad?” Lily called, and he jumped. She giggled, “Sorry.”

“What are you doing up?” He asked.

“What are you doing up?” She countered, climbing into the seat next to him. He pushed the lasagna toward her, waving his wand to get her a fork. She accepted it, taking a bite.

“I had a nightmare.” Harry was honest, because he tried to always be honest with his children even when he didn’t want to be.

“What about?” Lily asked, looking nervous as if she wasn’t supposed to ask.

“Third year—Dementors had attacked Sirius, I was trying to keep them away so I got kissed as well. I stopped them before they could take out my soul.” Lily nodded, “Now your turn, what are you doing up?”

“I had a nightmare too.” She said then her grin was sheepish, “All my teeth were falling out.”

“Open up.” Harry said, and Lily opened her mouth, “I think they’re all still there.” Lily giggled, taking a bite of lasagna. They ate in silence for a bit, “Luna talked to me you know? She said you were worried.”

Lily looked uncomfortable, “I didn’t want her to say anything.”

“She’s my friend. If you come to her and tell her you’re worried, she will be worried too.”

Lily was quiet, and Harry let her think for a moment, eating his own lasagna, “You don’t laugh.” Lily said, “You smile more than what you used to, but you don’t laugh. I didn’t want to tell you because—well then you might laugh just to make me feel better.”

Harry frowned into his food, “I hadn’t realized.”

“You should laugh when you’re ready.” Lily said decisively, “But I was getting scared that it would never happen.”

Sadness gripped Harry, how could he not have noticed? He reached out and squeezed Lily’s hand, “I’m trying.”

“I know.” She said, tears in her eyes, “I think you should go to Luna’s group.”

Harry smiled, “You do?”

“Yes. Luna says there are people just like you—who have lost people.”

“I _have_ lost people.” Harry argued.

“Yeah but—maybe you have to try a new way.” Lily said, “Like when you were teaching me how to fly a broom, but Mommy flew in a different way and I liked hers better.”

Harry looked at her, “When did you get so wise?”

“I have two big brothers. I have to be to stay out of trouble.” She said, and Harry smiled brightly.

He looked over at the clock and it was a little past three a.m. before he took another bite of lasagna.

“Let’s do something fun tomorrow.” Harry said.

“You have work—and I have school.” Lily told him.

“Well—let’s skip it.” Harry said, not really believing he said it out loud.

“Skip it?” Lily had lit up like a Christmas tree, her eyes full of glee. He couldn’t take it back now.

“Muggle London has been putting up all their Christmas lights—let’s go Christmas shopping and then see the lights.”

“Ok!” Lily looked excited, “Can we have a big breakfast tomorrow?”

Harry nodded, “Tomorrow will be fun—for just the two of us.”

Lily grinned brightly.

 

They had a wonderful day. They both slept in, and bought all their Christmas presents for the rest of the family. It was the earliest Harry had ever bought gifts. And he smiled nearly all day. Lily dragged him from shop to shop, and then they walked along the river in London and saw the Christmas lights. They went to Liberty where the top floor of the department store was dedicated to Christmas; they found a ridiculous amount of Christmas decorations. When they came home that night, Harry charmed most of them to be a bit more festive as they decorated the house. Last year as it had been the first year without Ginny, Harry had decorated on sheer determination to make it more bearable. This time, he decorated for fun.

It was decorated beautifully for the boys to come home. Only a few days later he and Lily went to the train station to pick them up. He saw Albus talking to Scorpius as he got off the train. Malfoy nodded to him. It made Harry a bit uncomfortable to know that his son was friends with Malfoy’s son. But Albus only said good things. James had a gaggle of different friends around him, all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

“Why does everyone stare at you _every time_?” Albus grumbled as he walked up, “You think they’d be used to seeing you at the train station by now.”

“I don’t really notice it.” Harry said, hugging his son tightly. The green and white Slytherin scarf nearly made him scrunch up his nose.

“You have your things?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Albus answered.

“JAMIE!” Harry hollered.

“Coming!” James yelled back, tipping his head to another Gryffindor before running over. James hugged him a bit less jovially, trying to be cool in front of his friends.

“Alright everyone, let’s go home.”

 

They piled into the house, and Harry was almost regretful he had cleaned. It seemed they were there for a few minutes before their stuff covered every surface.

“It looks like Christmas exploded in here.” James observed.

“Lily and I went shopping.” Harry explained.

“You have a Gryffindor ornament!” Albus yelled.

“There is a Slytherin one on there too!” Lily yelled back before Harry could.

“And a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff—I’m all about interhouse cooperation.” Harry said. Both boys groaned, “And we don’t know what Lily will be.”

“She won’t be in a house.” James said, “They will just stick her at a table by herself. Without friends.” Lily stuck out her tongue and threw a piece of holly at him.

“No fighting.” Harry said sternly.

“Can we go to Diagon? I want to look at a new racing broom.” James asked, perked up.

“Unpack first.”

“Dad!”

“Unpack first.” Harry said sternly. It was one of Ginny’s rules.

“Z wants to come over this week.”

“Not Christmas Eve, but sure—I haven’t seen him since the summer.” Z was one of James’s friends, the Z was short for Zeus. Z and Albus didn’t get along _at all_ , but he was a relatively nice friend. A bit arrogant and athletic, which is why Harry thought he and Al didn’t get along. James fist pumped excitedly before running off to his room.

“Albus, you can invite a friend over.” Harry said, and Albus frowned.

“But—I know you and Mr. Malfoy hate each other.”

“I don’t hate anyone.” Harry said strongly, “And I don’t _know_ Scorpius. I would very much like to meet him.”

Albus squirmed in his chair for a moment, “Ok, but—

“But what?”

“Well, I know what Mr. Malfoy will say.” Albus blushed, “Cause he’s a Slytherin.”

Harry let out a huff, “What will the stipulation be?”

“That I go over there first, so he knows his son won’t be hurt here.” Albus said soundly. It made Harry think Scorpius and Al had talked about it. His first instinct was to say _fuck no_ , but he pulled it in real quick. It would do no good to alienate his son. It was something Ginny had said to him over and over again before she died—not to think poorly of Al because he _accepted_ Slytherin.

“Ok.” Harry managed to even sound casual about it.

Albus smiled, “Really? You’ll let me go?”

“Yes.” Harry wanted to take it back, but now he couldn’t.

Albus’s grin was so wide it nearly covered his face, “Ok! I’ll tell Scor!” He ran off up the steps.

Harry stared down at the warpath that was the kitchen. It was littered with school colored scarves, shoes and socks, and bits of parchment. He leaned down to start picking it all up.

“SHUT UP JAMES!” Lily yelled from upstairs. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a breath before going to the stove to put on some tea.

 

It had been a hectic few days. Z came over and nearly caused another wizarding war between himself and Albus. Harry was on to Z, however. He was an arrogant jock who constantly belittled Albus. Harry was glad Albus went over to the Malfoys soon after Z’s arrival to split them up. Though his heart was in his throat the entire six hours he was there, and he only breathed again when Albus came back through the floo. His cheeks were red from smiling too much and he had a letter in his hand for Harry.

_Potter,_

_Despite your best efforts, your son is quite a charming young man. And despite my efforts, my son still wants to come over to your house Monday next. He will survive the den of lions, or you will live to regret it. Not one hair on his head will be harmed, nor will he be looked down upon for his parentage._

_Malfoy_

 

Harry scowled at the letter. Of course he wouldn’t harm Scorpius. The idea was absurd.

_Malfoy_ ,

_There are only two lions in my house. Your son will have a snake and someone unaffiliated for company. I hope those odds are better. Look forward to seeing Scorpius_.

_Potter_

 

Harry climbed up the stairs to Albus’s room. It was a bit messy, but still more in order than James’s room.

“Scoprius will come over on Monday.” Harry said, peeking his head in Albus’s room. He was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap.

He smiled, “Good!” He looked relaxed.

“Why are you friends with Scoprius?” Harry asked, and his son tensed up and looked defensive, “I don’t mean it like that—I just meant, why do you like him? I don’t know much about Scorpius. I know despite the fact that Z is an arrogant little shit, he is quite nice to James.”

Albus laughed, his defenses lowering as Harry sat on the bed next to him.

“His mum died too.” Albus said, and Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut.

“I—I saw in the paper.”

“Yeah—she died a few weeks before Mum. At first, when we were both put in Slytherin we were friends because our Mums were both sick. But Mrs. Malfoy died three weeks after school started. And then Mum died.” Harry couldn’t swallow, he hated talking about her death still. Talking about her _alive_ didn’t hurt like it used to.

“I didn’t know.” Harry whispered.

“He’s quiet too—like me. And he likes Quidditch, almost as much as James.” Albus smiled, “And—

Harry was quiet as Albus bit his lip, “And?”

“We’re both different than our Dads.” Albus said, he blushed a bit. Harry looked down for a moment, not sure what to say, “I—I just mean, I don’t know.” Albus huffed, “You don’t know what it’s like at school. Everyone talks about you all the time like they know you.”

“Everyone doesn’t know me.” Harry said sternly.

“I know that!” Albus snapped back, and Harry had to reign in his temper. This is where he and Albus were perhaps too much alike—quick to anger, “But everyone doesn’t understand his Dad either. Mr. Malfoy is really nice, he sends me sweets sometimes. Helps me in Quidditch too—even though I think he only does it to beat Gryffindor. I’m not on the team, but he thinks I can be Keeper next year.” Albus grinned proudly. Harry had no idea Albus thought so highly of _Malfoy_.

“You can come to me too.”

“I know.” Albus sounded a bit defeated, “But I—I like talking to him.”

“Albus, was this week the first time you visited the Manor?” Harry asked. Albus blushed brilliantly and looked guilty.

“No.” Harry wanted to throw a fit, but now probably wasn’t the best time. His son had gone over to that _place_. It was dark. It was evil. Harry breathed out slowly trying to pull back that paternal instinct that wanted to absolutely lose it on his son.

“It isn’t what you think.” Albus said, and they were quiet for a bit more as Harry’s temper dissipated, “I just—it’s quieter there than it is here.”

Harry snorted, “This house is quiet when it’s just Lily and I.”

Albus had a conspirator’s grin, “I always knew it was James.”

Harry actually let loose a small chuckle. It wasn’t a full laugh, but it felt good to let the amusement roll off his chest, “Please don’t go there anymore without my permission. It’s not because of _where_ , so don’t give me that look, you’re twelve years old. You shouldn’t be wandering around without parental permission. And I am looking forward to meeting your best friend.”

Albus grinned up at him, “I just—sometimes I worry.”

“Worry about what?” Harry asked.

“Well, James is a Gryffindor. And he’s like you. So you guys talk a bunch and like each other. And you and Lily—you two get each other. You two have a special bond because she was—she was _here_ after everything. I just don’t know where I fit in.” Albus admitted, his face turned bright red. Harry pulled his son to his chest before he had the chance to wiggle away.

“I love you Albus.” Harry said, his voice thick with emotion, “I am proud of you. You are unfailingly kind, and I am glad you have a friend like Scorpius who appreciates you. I don’t care that you’re in Slytherin. I know you think I do, but I am proud of you for going into that house. Slytherin house is better for it, just as any house would have been to take you in.”

“I love you too Dad.” Albus hugged him tightly.

Harry kissed Albus’s head, “And I know I wasn’t a Slytherin, but if you ever need me, I am here for you. Even if you want to be sneaky.”

Albus laughed, gripping onto Harry a bit tighter before letting go. He wiped away a few errant tears.

“Potions?” Harry asked, looking at the book on his lap.

“Yeah, Professor Slughorn gave us a lot over break—mostly reading though. The couple of things we had to make I did with Mr. Malfoy. He is a Potions Master.”

“I did know that.”

“He said you probably would, the aurors go through his apothecary every few months.” Harry frowned, he did not know that. He would have to look into why that was happening.

“I’m sure he didn’t say it so nicely.” Harry said, and Albus actually laughed.

“No, he didn’t.” Albus agreed.

“Tell Scorpius to come over Monday afternoon—I have to be at work in the morning but he is free to stay for dinner.”

“Thanks Dad.” Harry knew he was saying thanks for more than just that.

 

Monday in the office the first thing Harry did was ask Blake for all the information he had on Malfoy’s apothecary. When he got the files a few hours later, he declared himself busy and poured through the files. He was not too surprised to find Malfoy ran a clean business. Malfoy had his hand in multiple pots. The Malfoy business was still run by him, but he also ran an apothecary, then he had several investments on the side. Some things skirted the line, but there was nothing illegal. Despite that, Malfoy was raided on a pretty regular basis. When Harry looked through it, he found one of his head aurors was continually signing off on the raid and getting the signature from the same judge. Both the auror and the judge were older, they believed once a criminal always a criminal. And if you were a criminal, you were a horrible person and there was no redemption for you. Harry didn’t believe that in the slightest.

“Blake?” Harry called.

“Yes sir.”

“Have Edwards come in.” Harry told him.

“Yes sir.”

“Potter!” Ford called, walking around the corner. He was one of the head aurors, “Can I sneak in real quick?”

“Ask Blake.” Harry said with a smile.

“You have forty minutes.” Blake answered. Harry saluted him before walking into the office with Ford.

“What’s up?” Harry asked, sitting down in one of his chairs. He didn’t like to sit behind his desk during casual conversations. Ford had an issue with a group of young kids constantly messing with Muggles. Harry helped him figure out a trap to ensnare them. Harry liked Ford, he was an elder auror that believed in always learning new tricks. When Harry first took over the auror office, he rearranged a bunch of people. Robards had run the office in one way, and Harry had a different idea. Ford was one of Robards men, but Harry had kept him on. He was a good auror, smart and calculating. He also mentored young aurors. And a Slytherin, but that was neither here nor there.

“Let me know how it goes.” Harry said at the end of forty minutes.

“Will do Potter.” He said with a grin as he got up. Ford opened the office door and Edwards was standing outside talking to Blake. His face was a bit red and Blake looked anxious.

“There, see? Right on time.” Blake told Edwards.

“Come in.” Harry told the elder auror sternly. Edwards scowled at Blake before walking in after Harry. Harry waved his wand and the door closed behind him. He sat on his chairs again, though he badly wanted to keep the desk between the two of them.

“I’m a busy man Potter.” Edwards said as he stood with his hands on his hips. Edwards had been gunning for the Head Auror position when Harry had gotten it. The two hadn’t gotten along ever since.  

“As am I.” Harry countered, “But I found the time for this, please sit.” Edwards looked like he regretted it as he sat down, “I have been going over some paperwork and you have been raiding The Scorpion Cauldron every three to six months for the past decade.”

Edwards looked confused for a second, then took some of the paperwork on the table. As he read through it, his confusion cleared up, “It is owned by Draco Malfoy.” Edwards said as if that was an explanation. Harry was annoyed that clearly Edwards didn’t even know the name of the store; he just raided it because of who owned it.

“You have raided it and have found nothing. For a decade.” Harry said flatly.

“Because he knows we’re coming.” Edwards argued.

“He either is doing nothing, or has found a way to hide it from you. Either way, this fishing expedition is a waste of the auror department’s money and resources. If you want to raid another Malfoy property, you will do so only _after_ you have presented the evidence to me.”

“Judge Wilshire signed off on all of these! They are perfectly legal.”

“They shouldn’t be.” Harry said sternly, “I can’t control Wilshire and I will be going to the minister about him. However, I can have words with you. I’m going to look into all of your cases to see if there are any other former Death Eaters that are suffering from your particular attention.”

Edwards had turned red, “The Malfoys bought you off just like everyone else!”

Harry snorted, “No, he didn’t. I haven’t spoken to any of the Malfoys in years. And any other auror can raid the Malfoy property. It is just _you_ Edwards that has lost my trust. You will be on desk duty until we have had enough time to go through your files.”

Edwards stood up and glowered, turning out of the room immediately. The door slammed shut, rattling the pictures on the wall.

“Sir?” Blake said, popping his head in.

“Get me four aurors from training—the best ones they have. And I need every case Edwards has worked on in the past decade” Harry said darkly.

“Yes sir.”

This would be a good task for new aurors, and it would give them something real life to look into. And it would hopefully scare them into being _good_ aurors. Within a couple hours, there were four young aurors in his conference room that had a good many boxes in it. One of them was Teddy, which made Harry extremely proud. There were three men and one young woman. As soon as Harry walked into the room, three of their eyes got bigger. Only Teddy grinned in a friendly manner. One of the trainees whispered _holy shit, Harry Potter_.

“Good afternoon.” Harry said, trying to sound friendly.

“Good afternoon sir.” The four chorused.

“I have a job for you four to do on top of your normal training.” Harry said, “Auror Edwards has been caught raiding The Scorpion Cauldron multiple times without proper evidence. Though the judge has signed off on each raid, I think personal bias went into the decision.”

The young woman furrowed her brow as she thought, “That’s a Malfoy property.”

“It is.” Harry confirmed, “I want you to go through his cases and see if anyone else has been targeted. Judge Wilshire signed off on each raid of the apothecary. He may have been the one to sign off on others, but there are several judges in the DMLE who still look for retribution.”

“Should we look for former Death Eaters being targeted?” One of the aurors asked.

“Not necessarily—it could be anyone with a criminal past. Edwards believed once a criminal, always a criminal.”

Another auror scowled deeply, as if personally offended by the belief. When Harry looked at him, he blushed.

“My Da—he got tangled up in the law. Went to Azkaban when it still had dementors for six weeks, he straightened up after that!” He said a bit defensively, “There were nice aurors that helped him get a job after he got back, helped my Ma and I when he was gone—it’s why I’m here in the first place.” He blushed.

“Sometimes this happens.” Harry explained, “We can’t fix the harm that’s been done, but we can see who has been effected and keep it from happening again.” All four trainees nodded, “Once you are finished, let Blake know and I will review your findings. This is extremely important to do thoroughly and correctly. If I am going to make apologies on behalf of the department, I want to do them right.”

“Yes sir!” Was said a few times, and Harry nodded before leaving the room. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked up.

“Sir? Your next meeting is in your office.”

“Thank you Blake.” Harry said, fixing his robes a bit before striding in.

 

Harry came home that day a bit more exhausted than he usually did. His auror robes weighed a bit more than usual as he pulled them off and put them in the hall closet.

“I’m home!” He called out, waiting to hear his children’s voices. Scorpius should have also been over.

“Mr. Potter.” Gary was the nanny that came over to watch the children while Harry was at work. Though James and Albus were certainly old enough to manage by themselves, Lily was still a bit too young. And all three of them home for several hours by themselves only meant disaster. Gary had been with them since James was born and was just as much integral to their life as any other family member.

“How were they?” Harry asked.

“I think quite glad to be back in the same house.” Gary said with a grin, “Albus and his friend Scorpius are upstairs in their room. James is downstairs playing one of those muggle video games. Lily is watching him play.”

“Excellent.” Harry said, letting out a breath, “Do I owe you?”

“No, you pay me next week.” Gary said with a grin as he gathered his things.

“Tell Vince I said hello.”

“Will do—thank you for booking our anniversary dinner for us at The Crown. We would have never gotten a reservation otherwise.” Gary blushed.

“Always here to help the people.” Harry grinned. He would use his name to help his friends if that’s what it took. The Crown was a posh restaurant that just opened up in Diagon Alley. The food was absolutely fantastic, if Harry said so himself, “Did you have a nice anniversary?”

“Yes. Vince and I have been together twenty years! And we’re still on good terms.” Gary smiled.

“Ginny often said that she never even considered divorce—murder, yes but never divorce.”

Gary laughed, “I have considered murdering him once or twice.” His eyes danced with amusement, “Well, I better be off Mr. Potter. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, then I am off starting Wednesday for the holiday so I won’t see you again until the twenty eighth.”

“Do you need me on New Year’s Eve?” Gary asked.

“Goodness no.” Harry said, shaking his head, “We’re going to the Granger- Weasley’s.”

“Of course, have a good evening Mr. Potter.”

“You too Gary.” Harry said, waving him off as he stepped into the floo. Gary really was a god send. The house was spotless and all the laundry was done. Since the kids were older, Gary focused just as much on cleaning as he did making sure the kids were staying out of trouble. When Harry worked late, Gary would get dinner on the table as well. Vince had come over many times for dinner, and Harry liked him very much.

Harry started to work on dinner, making burgers and fries. The good thing about being a wizard meant you could grill outside regardless of the weather. He had some veggies to cook as well, though he knew he was being optimistic that his children would eat them. As he cooked, he heard two people sneaking around. Though they tried to be quiet, two young boys hardly had the capability to outsmart an auror.

“Albus.” Harry called as he made the burger patties. Albus sighed at getting caught just about to sprint up the stairs. The young boy behind him was clearly a Malfoy with the signature nearly white blonde hair. Both boys looked a bit sheepish as they turned around, “For Slytherins you two need to sneak a bit more carefully.” He said with a smile.

Albus narrowed his eyes, “We’re still learning.”

“I suggest sneaking out at Hogwarts at night for practice.” Harry told them.

“My father doesn’t encourage breaking the rules.” Scorpius said stiffly, looking at Harry a bit warily.

Harry grinned, “Well, I broke my fair share at Hogwarts so it wouldn’t be fair of me to criticize my children for it.” He motioned to the bar stools on the island, “Sit.” Both boys climbed onto the chairs, “I’d shake your hand Scorpius, but they’re a bit gross at the moment.”

Scorpius did smile a bit, “It is nice to meet you Mr. Potter.”

“Harry is just fine.” Harry corrected, and Scorpius nodded, “Al tells me you like Quidditch—you on the team?”

“Yeah. I made Seeker!” Scorpius lit up, “I only made it because the Seekers who tried out were absolutely horrible, so I am a bit worried someone new will come in next year and take my spot.”

“It’s rare a first year is that good.” Harry said.

“But it _has_ happened.” Scorpius had a knowing look at Harry.

Harry smirked, “Yes it has.” Albus rolled his eyes, “Your dad wasn’t a half bad seeker either.”

“My dad says that I am not supposed to listen to anything you say about his Seeking abilities.”

Harry chuckled, the laugh coming a bit easier this time, “Yes, I guess that’s fair enough. But if you want any pointers I’d be happy to help.”

“You don’t want _Gryffindor_ to win?” Albus asked, his tone accusing.

“Well, if you’re going to be on the Slytherin team, I’ll want them to win too.” Harry argued.

“What will you do when they play each other?”

“Really happy, because I’ll be rooting for both sides.” Harry said, making both boys snicker.  They continued to chat as Harry made dinner, and he was glad for the company. Sure he did all the work, but sometimes it was nice to just have someone to talk to. He quickly found Scorpius was an intelligent young man with a quick wit and easy disposition. At the dinner table, he fit right in with the rest of the family. It was clear that even James liked him, despite the fact that James teased them both for being Slytherins. Lily liked him too, though that was no surprise to Harry.

_Malfoy_ ,

_Despite your best efforts, your son is quite charming. He is welcome in the lion’s den any time._

_Potter_

 

 

Harry took another sip from his firewhiskey. He was drinking slow tonight. Hermione and Ron had a huge New Year’s Eve party every year. The kids were all running around the house, and friends he hadn’t seen in too long were over. A few years ago they had made a team drinking game out of Exploding Snap. Ron and Harry had won several rounds and were currently undefeated.

“It’s not fair. You two know each other too well.” Seamus complained.

“It’s hard to be this good!” Ron defended, and Harry smiled.

“We practice daily to be this good Seamus.” Harry argued.

“Harry and I always take a lunch to practice Exploding Snap.” Ron said very convincingly.

Seamus snorted, “The Head Auror and Joke Shop extraordinaire always take a lunch for exploding snap.”

“Yup. That’s right.” Harry said, “I tell whatever foreign minister is in my office to get the fuck outta there.” Harry grinned.

“Harry and I are very dedicated to the game.” Ron said just before a card exploded in his face. Harry let a small chuckle loose as his friends howled with laughter.

“Maybe it’s time we let others win.” Harry said, pulling Ron away with him, “Those cards are enchanted for you to win aren’t they?” Harry asked.

Ron frowned, “I would never do that.” Harry raised an eyebrow, “How’d you figure it out?”

“I’m an auror.”

“Hugo! Don’t stand on the counter!” Ron snapped, and Hugo got off of it with a disturbingly innocent look on his face before scurrying off with his friends. Scorpius Malfoy was added to the list of children at the party this year. Apparently the Manor had a party full of adults, and Scorpius thought it was boring so he was staying the night, “I better go check on George—he is setting up the fireworks.” The Weasley fireworks were always a big deal at New Years. This year was no exception.

“Is he sober enough to do that?”

“I hope so.” Ron said with a smile before teetering off toward the back yard. Harry wasn’t sure Ron was sober enough to be working with fireworks, but they did it for a living.

“Scorpius is smart as a whip.” Hermione said.

“I know—I like him.” Harry said warmly, drinking his firewhiskey.

“Rose had mentioned Albus and Scorpius were friends, but I didn’t know they were this close.”

Harry nodded, “I don’t think I quite realized the degree until this year. Albus was a bit scared to mention him to me.”

Hermione nodded slowly, “I understand why.”

“Yes. Apparently he has been to the Manor dozens of times behind my back.” Harry frowned into his cup.

Hermione frowned as well, “What did you say to him?”

“Not to go again without my permission because he is twelve years old.” Harry said, “I couldn’t get mad at him—I don’t want him to hide from me. I didn’t realize he was scared to talk to me about being a Slytherin.”

“Albus has always been sensitive to your fame—perhaps your status as _the_ Gryffindor made him nervous. And he is a Slytherin, he is going to be cunning and work the situation to his advantage.”

Harry sighed, “I know. But I genuinely _like_ Scorpius, and I feel like I lost time getting to know him _and_ my own son.”

“You can’t beat yourself up.” Hermione said decidedly, “What’s done is done. Plus, last year you weren’t easy to talk to about _anything_.”

Harry’s face darkened, “I know.”

Hermione nudged his elbow, “But you know now. And Albus seems happier.”

“All my kids do.” Harry said, and Hermione smiled back.

“They are doing quite well Harry, you should be proud of yourself.”

“I am proud of them.” Harry countered.

“Well, maybe it’s time to do something for yourself.” Hermione pointed out.

Harry blushed, “I—I talked to Luna. Her first group meeting is this coming Monday and I am going to go—my New Year’s resolution is to give it a try.”

Hermione squeezed his arm, “That is very brave of you.”

“Lily convinced me of it—said I should try something different.”

“She is very intuitive—and she knows her father.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do with an empty house this year.” Harry said with a sigh.

“You’ll figure it out.” Hermione said confidently.

“Count down is about to start!” Ron said barreling into the living room, “Everyone outside for fireworks!” The group moved outside, Harry helped carry an intoxicated Neville outside.

“This is going to be the best yet!” George yelled from across the lawn. Ron and Hermione lived out on property by the Burrow so there were acres in every direction.

“If he gets himself blown up, I won’t be surprised.” Angelina said, pulling her coat tighter. Harry waved his wand to the few gas heaters on the porch, hoping to warm up a bit.

Lily moved her way to stand next to Harry as the countdown began. Just as the New Year began, George’s fireworks exploded in the night sky.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Harry cheered with the rest of them, moving to hug his children. Teddy shared a quick kiss with Victoire before moving on. It was quite difficult for Harry over the holidays to be without Ginny. He hoped it would hurt less now that it wasn’t the _first_ time. But it still hurt. So he was going to keep his New Year promise.

 

The next morning Harry woke up to see a hangover potion by his bed. He didn’t feel that bad, but he took it anyway as he got up. His knees and toes cracked as he stood up, arching his back a bit to stretch. After doing his usual business and grabbing a t-shirt to wear, he wandered downstairs to make breakfast. He was surprised to see Teddy already standing in the kitchen.

“Morning Ted—hello Victoire.” Harry said, his voice scratchy. Victoire sat on a bar stool sipping a cup of coffee looking no worse for the wear. Damn kids and their ability to bounce back so quickly, “When are you two going to tell Bill and Fleur you’re living together?”

Victoire dropped her coffee cup and Teddy swirled around, “How—who told you?”

“I’m an auror—I figured it out. Teddy, you come into work with your auror robes pressed. That alone was a tip off that you’re not living alone.” Harry said with a grin as he cleaned up Victoire’s spilt coffee. He went to the coffee pot to get his own cup plus another for her.

“I could just be coming over every day and pressing his robes.” Victoire argued.

“Maybe—but that combined with you smelling like lavender body wash, and looking less like you just rolled out of bed every morning.” Harry looked at Teddy as he gave Victoire her coffee.

“Are you going to tell them?”

“No. I’ve known for four months now and I haven’t said anything.”

“My parents don’t approve of us living together so young—especially my mother.” Victoire explained.

“Where do they think you’re living?”

“My friend has a flat in the same building as Teddy. It’s a one bedroom. I brought my own pictures and pretended it was mine when they visited—it was only one time.”

“Hm. Well, I am not going to get involved.” Harry said.

“Then why tell us you know?” Teddy asked exasperated.

“Because I wanted to see your face when I told you.” Harry grinned brightly.

“Now that you’ve had your fun old man—what do you want for breakfast?” Teddy asked.

“I’m going to call you old at thirty-seven and see how you feel.” Harry said with a scowl, “I still rank in sexiest wizards alive in Witch Weekly, thank you very much.”

“And in the top five.” Victoire added with a smile, “But I think the beach vacation this summer with your family helped you earn your spot.” Witch Weekly had been plagued with pictures of him in his swim trunks for nearly two weeks straight. Articles were all claiming which exercises Harry used to maintain his physique. One article’s title was _No Dad Bod for this Hero_. Ron had made fun of him for weeks.

“So I should go to the beach again this summer if I want to maintain my number three spot?” Harry asked.

Victoire laughed, it chimed easily on his ears as she was part Veela. Harry had seen men fall at her feet constantly, though Teddy fell at her feet without the charms, “That would be my recommendation.”

“There should be no pictures of Dad in his swim trunks in Witch Weekly.” James grumbled as he sat down at the table, “I was scarred for weeks.”

“Scarred because of the picture? Not because you were there?” Harry asked his son.

“The articles were the _worst_. One article actually speculated—no, nevermind. I don’t want to talk about it.” James shook his head turning to the cabinets with a determined glare.

“Speculated what?” Harry asked.

“I really wish I didn’t say anything—can I take it back?” James asked, grabbing a bowl of cereal.

“No.”

“They speculated—you know.” James looked uncomfortable.

Harry furrowed his brow, “No.” He turned to Teddy who shrugged as he set out some pancakes for everyone. Harry grabbed a few on his plate as he turned to Victoire who blushed, “What did they speculate?” He asked Victoire. Victoire looked to Teddy for help, who looked confused. The two shared some sort of silent communication that couples use before Ted looked surprised. Teddy laughed out right, “What?” Harry asked again.

“They were speculating your cock size in Witch Weekly.” Teddy answered.

Harry did laugh. It wasn’t a full barrel laugh, but it was his first laugh in too long. It felt good, “That passes for journalism?”

“Apparently.” Teddy said with a shrug.

“I nearly died because of that article. You’ll have to pay for therapy because of it.” James said just as Albus, Scorpius, and Lily walked into the room.

“I am terribly sorry my fame bothers you.” Harry said.

“I’m just glad those articles came out during the summer—it would have been so much worse if it came out during the school year.” Albus said.

“So we aren’t going to take a family vacation to the beach for Christmas next year?” Harry asked, teasing as Lily climbed up in the chair next to him, grabbing her own pancakes.

“No. We’d miss everyone.” Lily pointed out.

“Very true.” Harry agreed. They moved onto a new topic, for which everyone was grateful.

 

Getting back into the swing of work after time off was always a bit weird. Harry was grateful for the routine, but still felt a bit homesick for his kids. James and Albus had gone back off to Hogwarts and Lily back to school.

“Mr. Potter?” One of the trainees on the Edwards project poked his head into the office.

“Yes?”

“I talked to Blake—he said we could use this time to present what we’ve found?” The young man looked nervous.

“Of course, come in.” Harry said, waving his hand as he moved out and around his desk. The four trainees piled into the room, all looking a bit tired. Harry sat down in his chair, waiting for them to get situated. Teddy looked at him expectantly, “Go ahead.”

“Right.” Teddy said, clearing his throat a bit, “So it seems Edwards targeted a lot of people who had past convictions, but he mainly went after these three families.” Teddy waved a wand and a white board appeared and named off Malfoy, Bulstrode, and Selwyn.

“It seems close friends of these families are often targeted as well. Parkinson has had her business raided a few times because she does business with Malfoy. For each family it is not specific to one person—Edwards has made sure Narcissa gets harassed in Diagon by tipping off other retired aurors in the area that agree with him.”

“I’m not familiar with Selwyn.” Harry said, remembering the name but not from where.

“They were Death Eaters—Selwyn aided in the capture of Luna Lovegood during the war. He had two children who are regularly looked at by Edwards.”

“The two kids?”

“Have never been in trouble with the law after they turned seventeen. The eldest of the two has a sealed juvie record, but that’s it.” One of the trainees stated.

Harry nodded, “Any more judges involved?” Teddy handed him a list of three judges, with Wilshire on it, who had continually been signing off on bogus raids.

“Thank you all for helping me with this. This is very good work. I ask you not to talk about this with your fellow trainees—or anyone really. I need to take this to the minister. I will make sure you get recognized for your work.”

“We just looked for what you told us to sir.” The female trainee told him with a blush.

“Your name again?” Harry asked, he was awful with names.

“R—Reyes sir.” She answered.

“Always confidently state your accomplishments in business negotiations. False modesty will get you nowhere.” Harry said.

“Yes sir.” She said a bit more confidently, and Harry smiled.

“Alright. Well, I’m sure you all need to be heading to the Leaky for post training debrief.”

“We would never drink on a Monday.” Teddy said with a smile.

Harry snorted, “Right. Thanks for your hard work.”

 

Harry walked up to Luna’s house a bit nervous—well, a lot nervous. He was arriving a few minutes late but not so late that he interrupted anything. The door opened as he pushed through, he never felt the need to knock on the door at Luna’s. Rolf waved him inside as he stepped in, taking off his coat.

“Freezing.” Harry grumbled, putting his scarf on the coat hanger as well. There was a quiet murmur in the next room and Harry took a deep breath before plunging in.

There were twelve people plus Luna and Rolf in the main kitchen area. There were assorted snacks about. Harry glanced around at the faces. He recognized a woman who lost her husband a few years ago, he had been an auror. Tinkerton—Bill Tinkerton was his name and his wife Patricia. He was a nice fellow, had been killed in a wand fight trying to apprehend a criminal. Harry maneuvered around to grab snacks. He would feel better if he had something to do with his hands and not just staring at people.

“Thanks for coming Harry.” Luna said as she stepped up to him.

“Thanks for having me—I think.” Harry said, taking a bite of cheese and cracker.

“You will be glad you came.” Luna said strongly. Harry nodded, though not quite believing it yet.

“Mr. Potter.” Mrs. Tinkerton walked up, looking a bit shy, “Not sure if you remember me.”

“Patricia Tinkerton.” Harry said, trying not to sound too proud that he remembered her name. Luna touched his arm before departing to speak with other members.

“Patty, yes.” She grinned, looking more at ease now that Harry recognized her.

“How have you been?” Harry asked.

Patty had a small smile, “I don’t know if Luna has told you the rules about being here.” Harry shook his head, wondering what his question had to do with it, “If you ask _How are you?_ Here you have to answer honestly. Not just for pleasantries.”

Harry grinned at the thought, “Sounds like a good rule.” He grabbed another cracker from his tray and before biting into it he asked, “How are you Patty?”

Her eyes sparkled up at him. Patty looked to be late fifties and had brown eyes, “This March it has been five years since I lost Bill.” Harry had the good sense not to say he couldn’t believe it had already been that long. To him it felt like yesterday, but he was sure it didn’t feel like that to her, “I’m a bit worried how I will react—especially since I have a new boyfriend.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, his eyebrow rose with a grin.

She blushed a bit, “I’ve been seeing Ed for six months now, but it seems cruel to expose him to my grieving.”

Harry frowned, “He might be curious, what if he wants to be there and doesn’t know how to ask?”

“I thought about it, but asking if he wants to be there makes it sound like he _should_ say yes.” Patty scrunched up her nose, making Harry smile.

“Well, if you do figure out an answer, please let me know.”

“You seeing someone?” She asked.

“No.” Harry frowned, “I’ve been on three dates since—each one was awful.”

Patty touched his arm lightly, “It gets fun again—trust me. I was married to Bill for thirty years. He was the only man ever dated before I got married.” She laughed.

“Loony! Where on earth did you find my Christmas present?” The familiar draw made Harry jump and spontaneously want to crawl into a hole. Draco Malfoy? He looked to Luna who had a bright smile on her face as she walked up to Draco. Harry was shocked when Draco bent down and hugged Luna. And actually had a genuine smile on his face as he hugged her.

“You know him?” Patty asked, and Harry turned away from the scene to look back to the woman next to him.

“Yes—we went to school together.”

“He lost his wife too.” She stated.

“I—I heard. His son and mine are friends.” Harry stuttered a bit, then smiled a bit sheepishly at her before taking another bite of food. He decided he wasn’t coming back to this group. There was no way he could open up about himself in front of Malfoy. Harry let out a breath, he had wanted this to work so badly. He didn’t realize how much he had put hope in Luna’s group.

“Everyone! Why don’t we come over and sit?” Luna said, motioning to the couches. People seemed to have usual spots that they took up. Patty motioned for Harry to sit next to her, so he did. Only two people away from Malfoy. If Malfoy was surprised to see him, he hid it well. Harry sipped from his water glass, not sure what to do, “Welcome everyone. I’m glad to have everyone back after such a long time. I know the holidays can be tough, so I am glad you all made it back here. We are welcoming someone new tonight. You all can say hello to him in your own time.” Harry relaxed instantly that she wasn’t going to make him say anything off the bat. He would have made a hole in the ground and disappeared if she did that. Harry felt Malfoy’s eyes on him, but Harry kept his head down, “So to get back in the swing of things John will be talking today.”

“Hello everyone!” John said with a wave, he looked to be about Arthur’s age, “My name is John, for those who don’t know me.” Harry had a feeling he was the only one who didn’t know him, so he blushed a bit, “My daughter was killed during the second Wizarding War. My wife and I adopted her from two muggles when she was about three. They couldn’t handle their witch daughter and wanted to get rid of her. My wife and I were more than happy to take her—Amelia. The muggles had named her something else, but they hated her. So we changed her name when she came to our house.”

“When the ministry started the compulsory muggle born lists, my wife and I tried to pretend that she was our biological daughter. It worked for a while, but someone at the ministry found out that wasn’t true. Amelia ran off before we could help her—she wrote a note—it’s the last thing I have from her.” John looked broken. Harry had dug his fingers into his arm and had to remind himself to breathe. Another life during the war he failed to save. He shook off the thought immediately, it did no good to think like that, “They gave us her body two months later, dropped it off at our doorstep like it was some _thing_ instead of some _one_. We buried her ourselves, because no funeral home at the time would accept muggle borns.”

“Susan and I visit her grave often—with our son. Peter visits her quite often, brought his wife there to introduce them before he got married too. We have healed since our loss, but the scars were deep. I closed in on myself, kept blaming myself for not trying to find her when she ran away. My wife started coming here after the war, and she _dragged_ me along. I was a very unwilling participant.” He grinned, “In fact, I stood back in the kitchen and ate food while everyone talked.” He let out a breath, “But after a few weeks I sat on the couch, but it still took me months to talk about it. And it annoyed me when my wife was able to talk about it so openly. I wanted to hide my festering wound from the world, because it was _mine_. But it was also Amelia’s. The pain of her loss was all I had left of her—or that’s what I thought anyway. Turns out, I have a lot more than that. The pain is still there, of course, but it doesn’t guide my every action.”

“My wife isn’t here today because she is traveling for work, but she’ll be back next week. Our relationship has improved drastically. Susan was willing to admit it later, but she considered leaving me during the dark times. I refused to talk about Amelia, and it’s all she wanted to do. It felt like I was shutting her out, and after a while she wondered if I would ever let her back in again. And I did, it just took some time. And it hurt at first to talk about Amelia, and how great of a witch she was. And it’s still hard when I see someone who is about her age, because I wonder what she would be doing. Probably would be married by now, have a couple of young ones of her own. Peter has made me a grandparent, named his eldest daughter Amelia but they call her Lia for short.”

“We covered our house in her pictures too—nothing crazy but enough to tell people. I was a father to two beautiful children, and her death cannot take that from me.” John smiled, “Now, ask me all the questions you want. It took me a bit, but I’m an open book.”

“How were the holidays?” Luna asked.

John lit up, “They were brilliant. Peter’s kids still believe in Santa, so we got to play Santa. Christmas used to be hard without Amelia, and we always make sure to talk about it—but it has gotten easier. I hate saying it like that sometimes, makes me feel a bit guilty. But I’m working on that guilty feeling too. Amelia wouldn’t want me to feel guilty that I don’t feel worse. I still miss her, and I wish she were alive for me to buy her presents.” Harry smiled.

“How’s Susan?”

John grinned, “Tough as nails, as always. She is in Belgium on some work conference, probably berating someone on household charms. Better them than me!” He chuckled, “When parents lose a child, sometimes it breaks a marriage and sometimes it makes it stronger. I am lucky to have the latter.”

People peppered John with questions and Harry listened carefully. He didn’t participate at all, but he did like to listen. Some others talked too about their holidays and how they were dealing with it. Harry had worried that the group would have been a bunch of people that couldn’t stop weeping, and he was happy that it wasn’t. There were some errant tears, but always determined faces. It was as if the group energy was forcing them to look on the positive, and to use each other’s strength. Most of the people in the group had lost loved ones years ago. There was one woman who lost her brother four months ago, but beyond that Malfoy and Harry were the most recent loss. Harry was glad for the elder tutelage, someone to look at and hope to get there one day.

“Well, I think that is enough for the evening.” Luna said, standing up, “Feel free to linger and eat some more snacks.”

Harry decided then and there that he wanted to come back, he just didn’t know how to deal with the Malfoy problem.

“I’ll see you again next week.” Patty said with a smile, “I’m going to tell you all about how I talked to Ed about my husband.”

Harry grinned, “I’ll be here.” Patty squeezed his arm before running off to talk to Luna and say her goodbyes. As everyone had moved to the kitchen, only Malfoy still sat down. Harry looked over to him before he could help it—he couldn’t ignore him anymore.

“Potter.” Malfoy acknowledged and _damn it_ Harry had wanted to do it first.

“Malfoy.” Harry said back. He looked at his hands, not quite sure to say. It seemed Malfoy didn’t either as he was just as silent. Harry took a breath to break the silence, but stopped. Malfoy stood up, “Scorpius.” Harry ended up stating. Malfoy’s dark eyes glared down at him as Harry looked up.

“What about my son?” Malfoy’s tone was like nails.

“He’s a good kid.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Don’t think a kid like that could be mine?” Malfoy asked, crossing his arms. He was wearing a black sweater that was pushed up around his elbows. The Dark Mark flashed as he moved his arms tighter against his chest, his charcoal slacks were pressed as if they had just come from the iron and hadn’t been worn all day.

“I didn’t say that.” Harry said between clenched teeth.

“Yeah well, Albus has reasonable intelligence and a quick wit, so I am fairly certain he is not your child.”

“Play nice.” Luna said as she walked over, cleaning up some errant paper plates, “When Lorcan and Lysander misbehave I put them in one big ‘let’s get along’ t-shirt. I will do it to the both of you.”

“Loony.” Malfoy said sternly as if trying to warn her.

“You both have far more in common than you want to believe. So buck up and deal with each other—alright? I’ll see you _both_ here next Monday.”

“Fine.” Malfoy said, strolling off down the hallway. The front door shut with a bang when he left.

“I don’t think we'll ever get along.” Harry told Luna.

“Draco hasn’t had many good friends in his life and I am one of them. Please don’t make it an issue Harry.”

“I—I’ll try not to.” Harry said, “Don’t want to promise we won’t argue, because we have been fighting each other since we were eleven. But I will try very hard to think neutral thoughts of him for one hour on Monday’s.” Luna kissed his cheek, “All I was doing was complimenting his son and he bit my head off.”

“He is very protective of Scorpius.” Luna said softly, “Scorpius gets in trouble a lot for being his son, so Draco is quick to pull on those paternal instincts.”

“But—Scorpius has been to my house. He _knows_ that.”

“Yes, but I feel this might be the first time he has had to acknowledge it openly that your son and his are friends. He hasn’t talked to me about it, and I am one of his closest friends.”

“You can’t keep everything to yourself, you’d explode.”

“Maybe a Gryffindor would explode.” Luna said with a large grin, making Harry chuckle.

“Oh alright, Ron and I can stick together with our emotional ranges of a teaspoon.” Luna’s laugh twinkled, and Harry squeezed her tight, “I will see you next Monday.”

“Have a good week Harry!” Luna smiled as Harry went towards the door.

 

 

 

Over the next several weeks, Harry continued to go to Luna’s group. He didn’t talk very much, but he did enjoy listening. Patty became a close friend and confidant, her twinkling eyes always looking out for Harry. Malfoy and Harry had come to some sort of truce where they just wouldn’t talk to one another. Harry thought Malfoy was being childish by refusing to acknowledge his existence, but he wasn’t going to push the envelope. Harry didn’t share his story at group, but he noticed Malfoy hadn’t either. Or at least he hadn’t spoken while Harry was there.

 

In late March, work took a turn for the worse. A wizard was repeatedly raping women in Diagon Alley. Harry had been working nearly around the clock trying to capture him with his fellow aurors. It had been awful. Harry had personally sat in with all the interviews, if the victim consented. Most women trusted Harry, but it was still difficult to tell the story at all let alone with a man in the room. Mel was the head auror on the case, she had worked as an auror for nearly twenty years and was worth her weight in gold. The woman was a few stones soaking wet, but she was a fierce auror.

Harry had hardly been home trying to find him. He decided to still take the hour to go to Group with Luna and then go back to work after. Then of course because when it rains it pours, Gary called in sick with the flu so Harry had to take Lily to Group. She didn’t mind, mostly because she loved going over to Luna’s. But it worked out because Harry was going to keep her at Luna’s for the night considering he had no idea what time he was going to get home.

“Harry you look awful.” Luna said as she greeted him.

“I feel worse.” He mumbled, “It’s been an awful few weeks.”

“Lorcan and Lysander?” Lily asked.

“They’re upstairs.” Luna answered, and Lily scrambled off to the steps. Luna guided Harry towards the kitchen, “You need to eat something.”

“I don’t think I can.” Harry said.

“You need energy to keep going—Harry you really should sleep.” Luna said, her voice concerned as she filled up his plate.

“I have to go back to the office.” Harry said, shaking his head, “I might catch a couple of hours on my couch. Thank you for taking Lily.”

“Anytime Harry—I mean it.” Luna said, handing him a glass of water.

Harry tried to nibble on the food, but his stomach was still rolling. It had been hard to sleep because he could see the photos of the damage. The man had a strong masochistic streak. The wounds the women suffered were awful, and they were getting worse. It was only a matter of time before he killed someone. Harry sipped the water, trying to let his stomach settle. Luna called for group to start, so Harry made his way over.  

Georgia, she had lost her brother a few months ago, squeezed Harry’s arm as he sat down. Her eyes were lit with concern; she had probably kept up with the articles. It was all over the Prophet. On top of everything else, the auror department’s efficiency was being called into question because of these three women. Harry was beginning to agree with the articles, but not for the reasons they had been suggesting. Fucking Rita. Harry drank some more water, ignoring his food as he listened to Rivka talk about losing her father.

He was trying to pay attention, but it was getting more difficult because of his fatigue. He looked down at his water glass and it was empty. His stomach was rolling again, and it was difficult to focus. Getting up without a disruption since he was sitting on the end, Harry walked to the kitchen to get more water. His hands were shaking as he went to the sink and filled his glass.

When his vision started to close and he knew exactly what was about to happen, “Fuck.” He said just before he passed out.

 

“Potter.” A stern voice called, Malfoy looked down on him very seriously, “I need you to look at me Potter. Focus.” Harry tried to focus on the form in front of him, eventually looking at his eyes. They were a dark grey, and they were glaring down at him something fierce. Someone was holding his wrist, Harry figured they were taking his pulse. Bright lights moved in front of his eyes, “Focus on the light Potter, follow it.”

Harry did as instructed, “No concussion, though I can’t be sure. I’ve never examined anyone with so little brain cells.”

“Fuck off.” Harry grumbled, “You’re not a Healer.”

“Any Potions Master of repute has Healer training, you fucking tosser. Now listen to what I tell you. We’re going to move you upstairs, and you’re going to lie still. I am going to give you some fluids—you’re severely dehydrated and exhausted. You need to sit still.”

“I can’t—I have to—I have to go back to work.” Harry tried to sit up, and felt the world start to get dark again. He fought it off fiercely, maintaining his sitting position only because someone held him up.

“Give me an hour Potter.” Malfoy argued.

“An—an hour.” Harry agreed, trying to focus again.

“Come on, I’ll carry you upstairs.”

“Like fuck.” Harry bit back.

“By wand, you idiot. Lie still or I’ll bump your head on the stairs on purpose.” Malfoy said sternly.

“I can walk.” Harry said, moving to stand up. Malfoy took his one side, and another body took the other. Harry looked to see Luna just as his vision started closing again, “Fuck” He managed to say again just before his body gave out and his vision closed.

 

When Harry roused again, he could tell he was in a bed. He couldn’t quite open his eyes, but he strained his ears to hear what was going on around him.

“What are you doing?” Lily asked someone in the room.

“Diagnostic charms.” Malfoy answered.

“Are you a healer?”

“I run an apothecary. Part of it is being able to diagnose issues. Not quite the level of a healer, but something underneath.”

“Oh.” Lily said, “Do you like it?”

“Do you always ask questions, Potterette?” Malfoy asked, though his tone was soft. Harry didn’t think he had ever heard Malfoy talk like that.

“Yes. Daddy said asking questions is how you learn.” Lily said carefully. It was silent for a while, “Is he going to be ok?”

“Yes. You’re father is dehydrated—it means he hasn’t gotten enough water. And exhausted—most likely from his job.”

“He’s been at work a lot, trying to catch a bad guy. Mummy used to make him sit and eat. She got really mad when he didn’t.” It was quiet in the room again, and Harry tried to open his eyes to no avail.

“How did your mother die?” Malfoy asked. Harry wanted to shush him, but he was incapable of moving.

“Breast cancer. It was stage four by the time they found it.” Lily answered, “How did your wife die? I know—Scorpius told me she died.”

“Magical consumption.” Malfoy answered, “Happens in pureblood families—too much inbreeding leads to unstable genetics.”

“What’s inbreeding?”

“Means you sleep with your cousins and family members.”

“She slept with her cousin?” Lily asked.

He heard Malfoy snort, “No. Inbreeding is genetics, your DNA. It’s in every cell in your body. It means her parents had children with their cousins and family members”

“We learned in school about DNA!” Lily said excitedly.

“Yes, well, inbreeding makes your DNA bad. And in witches and wizards, sometimes it causes their magic to consume them.”

Lily was quiet for a while, “Can you fight it?”

“No.”

It was quiet again, “I hated the chemo, but it was fighting. I like fighting if it means something. I’m sorry you couldn’t fight for her.”

It was silent again, “You’re alright Potterette.” Harry tried to catch what he said next, but sleep claimed him again.

 

He finally blinked open his eyes, “How long have I been asleep?”

“Two hours.” Malfoy’s cold voice made him turn. Lily was asleep, her head on his lap.

“I feel much better.”

“The fluids will do that—but it will go away eventually. You need a full nights sleep and _water_.”

“I need to go back to work.” Harry told him, moving his feet out of the bed, feeling a bit groggy.

“Then at least eat something before you go.” Luna argued from the doorway, “I made you some dinner. _Eat_. Then go.”

“But what if something—

“If something happens, someone will find you. They know you’re here. _Eat_ Harry.” Luna put the tray down on his lap. Harry did find he was hungrier the more he ate.

“Has this happened before?” Malfoy asked.

“Yes—hasn’t happened in a couple years.” Harry said between bites.

“You should take care of yourself if only to keep your daughter from worrying about you. She’s had enough to worry about as a child already.” Malfoy said, his nose turned in the air.

“Harry is trying his best.” Luna told Malfoy, her eyes glaring at him.

“It’s not just _my_ daughter I’m worried about.” Harry snapped.

“You’ll find the bad guy Harry, you always do.” Luna said.

“I’ve never considered bringing back dementors to Azkaban but this prick fucking deserves to be put in a dark hole.” Harry practically growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Do you know what Tongkat Ali is? We keep finding it on the victims.” Harry asked Luna, who shook her head. She had knowledge on plants because of her travels, but she wasn’t an expert, “I have to go ask Neville.”

“Tongkat Ali?” Malfoy said, and Harry turned to him.

“Yeah—it’s a type of plant.”

“It’s commonly used to help erectile dysfunction.” Malfoy stated with a frown, “I sell it in my shop—it’s perfectly legal. If you use too much it can cause irritation and paranoia, but in proper doses it helps get an erection.” Harry looked to his daughter who still looked asleep, thank Merlin.

“That—helps with the profile.” Harry said, his brain whirling, “I got to get to work.” He heaved himself out of bed, “You got Lily?”

“Of course.” Luna said as Harry kissed her head.

“Thank you Malfoy.” Harry said, “For helping me—and for the case.”

Malfoy looked confused, like he wasn’t sure what just happened. Harry grabbed his auror robes, which had been pulled off of him at some point, and walked down the steps.

 

It wasn’t that night, but three nights later they caught the guy. Harry climbed into his bed and slept for nearly ten hours straight. When he woke up his limbs felt like they were under water because of all the sleep. Lily went off to school at her normal time, but Harry had a bit of a lazy morning before going back into work.

The first thing he set on doing was organizing his desk. It had exploded in disarray because of the case, so he cleaned it. He found a piece of paper from one of Edwards cases, which he filed away. Edwards had been forcefully retired after looking at all the evidence. There had been a case to do more; but, after talking about it with Hermione, they agreed this was the best route. Unfortunately if they opened a complaint with him, hundreds of his other cases would be called into question. It wasn’t as satisfying as Harry wanted it to be, but at least Edwards was gone.

And the fucking rapist would never see the light of day again. Harry had gone with Mel to tell each of the three victims that they had caught the man. It was only some consolation after everything they had been put through, but Harry hoped watching him be sentenced in front of the Wizengamot would also help in their recovery.

It had been the Tongkat Ali that had gotten him caught. The rapist bought it from a supplier in Diagon—who wasn’t Malfoy. But the shop owner knew who was buying it, and Harry and the team were able to find him in his house before he could hurt another woman. Harry begrudgingly grabbed his cloak to go into Diagon and personally thank Malfoy. Plus, he had never been inside _The Scorpion Caldron_ , though he had seen it before. Harry told Blake where he was off to, and tried not to tell himself that he was telling Blake in case he didn’t come back.

Harry ignored the stares as he moved through Diagon Alley. He got a bit more than usual since the case just broke and he had been in the papers—with Mel up front, thank you very much. Mel had been in charge of the case, Harry had just helped crack it. And technically, Malfoy had done more than Harry. So why his name had to be in the paper at all was frustrating.

_The Scorpion Caldron_ was a small shop with green shutters and stone siding. A Scorpion hung on the sign with holes punched through it in the shape of its constellation. Harry pushed through the door and a little bell rang. The shop was the most highly organized apothecary Harry had ever been in. Despite the fact that there were plants growing nearly everywhere, and shelves for storage. Everything was labeled carefully and put in a proper order. Harry wondered if Hermione had been to this shop, because she would definitely prefer it to any other apothecary.

“Be there in a moment!” Malfoy’s voice called from the back.  

Harry walked through the shelves and found the Tongkat Ali, staring at it accusingly.

“Need help getting an erection?” Malfoy asked, seemingly miraculously appearing beside him. Harry nearly jumped in surprise.

“No.” Harry snapped, “Just looking around.”

“Yes well, I have nothing to hide. Your raids have never turned up anything.”

“Edwards retired.” Harry told him.

“Oh?” Malfoy looked surprised, and like he was salivating for more information.

“He was forcefully retired a few weeks ago.”

“Forcefully retired sounds dramatic.” Malfoy’s eyes lit up with glee, and Harry almost took a step back.

“It wasn’t as dramatic as it could have been.” Harry said, feeling along the edge of his robe. He wasn’t sure why Malfoy made him uneasy.

“Why are you here Potter?” Malfoy asked.

“To thank you.”

“You already thanked me.”

“Yes, but your information led us to the apothecary he was getting it from. The shop owner identified him and sent us to his house. We wouldn’t have gotten there without you.”

“Do I get a prize?” Malfoy asked, moving around the shelves to the desk.

Harry grit his teeth, “There is a galleon prize for giving information, I will have the auror office send it over.”

Malfoy waved his hand, “I have no need for galleons.”

“That is the only prize we offer.”

“Shame.”

It was quiet for a moment, “How’s Scorpius?”

Malfoy’s eyes were narrowed, “Fine.”

“Al said he is top of the class.”

“He is.”

Harry let out a sigh, “I’m just trying to make small talk Malfoy, no need to growl at me.”

“I was not growling—and why?”

“We are both in Group—but you’re the only one I feel—” Harry tried to think of a nice word, “Uncomfortable around.”

“Very diplomatic.” Malfoy sarcastically clapped, and Harry dug his fingers into his palms.

“Fine. Don’t be an adult about this. If you feel like being an arse, I’m leaving.” Harry turned to the door.

He heard an exasperated sigh, “You Gryffindors have no sense of humor. Let’s go for tea—let me get my cloak.”

Harry had no idea why he decided to wait, but he did stop by the door. He was still scowling as Malfoy walked out in his cloak.

“Why do you wear slacks to run an apothecary?” Harry asked.

“Some of us take pride in our appearance. Do keep up Potter.” Malfoy said as he burst through the door. The sign on the door changed to ‘back in thirty minutes’ and the two walked out onto the street.

“When does the thirty minutes start?”

“It stays the same until I get back.”  Malfoy said with a malicious grin. They walked down the street to a café. It was busy, but not so bad that they couldn’t seat the two of them at a small table in the back by a window.

It was silent as they both looked over the menu, and soon the waiter came over. She looked nervous, so Harry smiled encouragingly at her before she bustled off to get them their tea.

“If you’re going to make eyes at some waitress-”

“No.” Harry said sternly, “I don’t date.” Malfoy looked a little placated after that and Harry let out a breath.

“Your daughter is quite the young woman.”

“I think so too.” Harry said, letting himself smile at the thought of Lily.

“You sure you don’t have another Slytherin on your hands?”

Harry actually did laugh, which he could tell surprised Malfoy, “Wouldn’t be surprised, but I think she’ll go Gryffindor. Fred and George were both sorted into Gryffindor despite how cunning they were.”

“The politics of houses is a bit different now than what it was.” Malfoy argued.

“Yes, that’s true. Lily may go Slytherin, but I’m betting Gryffindor.”

“Albus has quite the aptitude towards potions.”

“Yes. And I have only recently learned that he spent time learning it from you.” Harry said, looking at Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Malfoy said seriously. Harry wasn’t sure why it comforted him that Malfoy was lying to protect Albus, but it did.

“You think he has a shot at the team next year?” Harry asked.

“Yes. The only reason the Keeper now is on instead of Albus is because his father works for the ministry—and he only has one year left at Hogwarts. Albus is only marginally better, but it was enough. Barring someone incredible trying out, I am sure Albus will make the team next year.”

Harry grinned, “That would be fun. I enjoy going to the games.”

“Gryffindor and Slytherin play in a few weeks.” Quidditch was a safe topic, they both enjoyed Quidditch. As long as it didn’t get too deep into the rivalries.

“Yes, James sent me the Quidditch schedule.”

“Who are you rooting for?”

Harry laughed, “Gryffindor. When Albus plays for the team I will reconsider my positioning.”

Tea and scones were placed on the table. Harry reached across and snagged the chocolate scone, and he noticed Draco grabbed the other chocolate scone.

“Thank you for also not— for not telling anyone about me.” Harry added, referencing to when he collapsed.

Malfoy stiffened, “I wouldn’t go to the Prophet over something like that.” He sneered.

“I know—I didn’t think you would. But still, thank you for not doing it.” Harry sighed, “Last time it happened I was in the news for weeks wondering if the stress of the job was getting to me, whether I should retire. I was a bit over thirty. I thought Ginny was going to push Rita off of Prophet HQ. I’m still sorry she didn’t.”

Malfoy’s long fingers wrapped around the tea cup, his thumb rubbing along the lip of it. He was wearing a charcoal grey sweater made of thick material for the winter and black slacks. His hair was pushed back, but it looked from his fingers pushing it back rather than the gel he used to use to slick it back all those years ago.

“Lily told me how Ginny died—you don’t talk about it much.” Malfoy said. His face looked impassive.

“I don’t like talking about her death.” Harry said strongly, “I prefer to talk about her life.” Harry had forgotten about the conversation he overheard between Malfoy and Lily until that very moment.

“Astoria was dying for the last five years of her life.”

“Five years.” Harry whispered softly, he thought Ginny’s year long decline had been awful.

“Magical consumption goes at its own pace. Each case is different. Some people are taken over within six months. The longest case on record is eleven years.”

“Can you do anything to slow it down?” Harry asked.

“There are some academics who think a vegan diet helps, but the findings are controversial at best. We went vegan because we figured what harm could it do?”

“You still vegan?”

“Fuck no.” Malfoy shook his head with a grin, “I practically ate nothing but meat for months.” Harry chuckled, smiling at his coffee cup, “My point, I guess, is that if I didn’t talk about Astoria dying, I would be cutting out five years of her life.”

Harry felt like he was punched in the gut. Malfoy was right. There was an entire year of Ginny’s life he didn’t talk about. And she was _alive_ that entire year.

“Pansy had to take me out of the room at Astoria’s funeral because I couldn’t stop giggling.” Malfoy said, looking surprised he admitted to it, “Pureblood funerals are a bunch of shit. It wasn’t what Astoria wanted. We had our own ceremony later.”

“We had a big party at our house.” Harry said, “Ginny said we weren’t allowed to be sad. I was anyway.” He smiled, “We used to play a game after she got chemo, trying to guess how long it would take before she started throwing up.”

“You used muggle medicine.” Malfoy said, it was a question even though it was a statement.

“Ginny and I looked at both options, but when it comes to cancer the wizarding world is woefully behind. She had a much higher fighting chance with muggle medicine.”

“I didn’t realize there was a gap.” Malfoy said.

Harry nodded, “We didn’t either until it happened. The muggles said we could have found it earlier and were shocked we didn’t know about the tests used to make sure. Lily knows now—apparently there is sometimes a genetic factor. There is a test to see if you have the gene, but Ginny and I agreed to wait and test Lily when she is old enough to decide for herself.”

“Astoria wrote letters to Scorpius, one when he turns seventeen, one when he gets married, one when he turns the same age she did when she died.” Malfoy sipped his tea, “There are about fifteen letters in all.”

“Ginny did video recordings. For me and the kids. We’ve only watched some of them—but one she labeled ‘When it’s too sad to bear’ and the entire video she makes knock knock jokes that are bloody awful.” Harry had a lump of emotion in his throat that he tried to push down with tea, “We had a lot of recordings of our lives with the kids, Lily likes to watch them.”

“Scorpius talks to her portrait when he is sad.” Malfoy said.

Harry looked down at his tea cup and ate a bite of his scone, “I can’t believe we have not had an argument in over ten minutes.”

“Surely hell has frozen over.” Malfoy sneered, and Harry grinned.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Swap stories on our sad lives?”

“Yes. I don’t—I haven’t really talked to anyone my age that lost their significant other.” Harry admitted.

Malfoy pressed his lips together, blonde hair falling into his face as he looked down at his cup. He pushed it back with his fingers, “Shall we say next Wednesday?”

“But let’s make it a pub. I won’t get mad at you if there is firewhiskey.”

“Fine. But I choose the pub.”

“Not somewhere so posh I can’t walk in.”

Malfoy sighed, “You realize that _severely_ limits my options.”

“I work all day in auror robes—this is as posh as I get.”

“I’ve seen you at ministry function in your ‘I saved the wizarding world’ robes.” Malfoy argued.

Harry chuckled, “You should see the hissy fit I throw to put one of those on. Ginny had to tie me down to get me in them.”

“Potter, I do not need to know about your sex life.”

Harry grinned and winked at Malfoy, “That would have been _after_ the event. She had to bribe me to wear them somehow.”

“Still don’t want to know about your kinky sex life.” Malfoy stated, and Harry kept smiling.

“Alright, I have to go back to work anyway. See you on Monday.”

 

Going to group was much easier when he didn’t feel so uneasy around Malfoy anymore. He still wasn’t quite relaxed, but he felt better than he used to. While someone else was talking, Harry volunteered his own thoughts, which was a first. He didn’t share too much, but he felt himself slowly begin to unwind. As soon as he piped up, Malfoy was more talkative as well.

Harry was almost excited to meet him on Wednesday evening. Gary always worked late on Wednesdays anyway, so it was perfect. Malfoy had owled him to meet outside his shop at seven.

“I’m starving.” Harry told Malfoy, pulling the collar of his coat a bit closer. He had worn a thinner coat as spring was just around the corner, but it was a bit too cold still for it. Malfoy locked the door of his shop and then the wards slid down over the building. Harry shivered, his magic felt like ice water.

“I’ll _apparate_ us?” Malfoy asked. Harry grabbed his arm without thinking too much. They popped out in muggle London, “I’m surprised you trusted me.”

“I thought it would be a fools plan to kill me via apparition. And not a very good one.”

Malfoy grinned, “No, I’ll just kill you in muggle London.”

“Perfect.” Harry said sarcastically, “Lead the way.”

Malfoy wound around a bit and made his way to a small restaurant. It fit the bill of being posh, but not too posh for Harry.  

“I know you said you wouldn’t get mad at me if you had firewhiskey, but I hope muggle whiskey will do.” Malfoy said as he sat down. He had taken off his coat to reveal a forest green sweater.

“Whiskey in any form is fine with me.” Harry said, sitting down across from him, “Or wine, or beer—or any alcohol really, I’m not too particular.”

“And your appetite?”

“I like good food.” Harry admitted, “Doesn’t matter where it comes from—I did most of the cooking.”

“That surprises me.” Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged, “I think Ginny refused to learn from her mother just to be stubborn—I enjoy cooking if I have the time for it.”

“What do you like cooking?”

“Recently I got into sous vide cooking, but I grill a lot too—I did a grilled pizza once. I like it in the oven better personally, but to each their own.”

“Scorpius said your food was good, but I didn’t quite believe him.”

Harry smiled, “It is easy to impress a twelve year old.”

When the waiter came over and asked for drink orders, Malfoy pointed out a bottle of merlot that Harry agreed to try. Before he knew it, the two were swapping tips on how to raise young boys. Apparently Scorpius couldn’t keep his room clean, and they joked about how to discipline breaking Hogwarts rules when they both were guilty.

Harry smiled, “Ginny said if they were stupid enough to get caught, they have to get in trouble for it.” His steak was delicious, it practically melted in his mouth like butter, “James is much worse though—Albus stole my cloak so at least he has that.”

“He has your invisibility cloak.” Malfoy looked impressed, “No wonder why my son hasn’t been caught out after hours.”

“They both need help sneaking around—they’re as loud as hippogriffs.”

Malfoy snorted, “They’ve never had a reason to be good at it—well, not a life threatening one.”

Harry nodded, “Guess that isn’t a bad thing.” He swallowed his bite, “How is Narcissa?”

“Doing quite well, she gets invited to all the social events of the season.” Harry nodded and Malfoy smirked, “Not going to inquire after my father?”

“I thought it best to seem genuine.”

Malfoy actually laughed, his head tossing back, “He is doing fine too. Still knows everything going on in the ministry.”

Harry nodded, “See anyone from school?”

“Pansy and I are still quite close so I see Blaise, her husband, quite frequently as well. I only see Greg every so often.” Draco answered, “You still surround yourself with a flock of lions?”

“I see Mione and Ron of course, and Luna. Neville when I get the chance. Apparently I am not a very social person.” Harry admitted. The conversation lolled for a bit, and Harry ate his food quietly.

“Have you gotten rid of all of Ginny’s clothes?” Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded, “Mione helped me go through them—kept one sweatshirt that Lily wanted. But everything else I gave away.”

Malfoy frowned, “I haven’t been able to do that yet. I moved it out of my room, but it still in a closet in the Manor.”

Harry took a deep swig from his wine glass, “It wasn’t easy, but I felt much better after.”

Malfoy was looking at his own hand wrapped around his wine glass, his furrow on his brow got deeper. “It just seems a bit insensitive to get rid of all of it. We have the space.”

Harry watched Draco’s long fingers move the wine glass in a circle, “I felt much better once it was gone—it still wasn’t easy though. My room didn’t feel better until I redecorated it.”

“I did that too.” Harry nodded in agreement, “I put an alarm clock on my bedside table—Astoria would never let me have one, I had to use my wand because she hated the sound. But I always preferred an alarm clock. It feels a bit like rebellion every time I use it.”

Harry smiled, “Ginny used to keep an insane amount of decorative pillows on the bed—I still have some, but I think I cut the amount in half.”

Malfoy grinned a bit before drinking more of his wine.

Harry opened his mouth to talk, taking a breath before going in for a plunge, “I find myself missing—insane things.” He said with a frown.

“Well, that isn’t surprising given who you are.” Malfoy sneered, but it only made Harry grin.

“She used to leave her shoes all over the place, it drove me nuts. I’d trip over them all the time and yell at her about it when I came home in the middle of the night on a stake out. But now I miss it—and I don’t at all. It is so _nice_ to come home and not hurt myself on shoes, but then I feel guilty for being happy that I don’t miss her shoes.” Harry confessed, scrunching up his nose as he said it.

“Astoria used to grind her teeth. It used to drive me up a _wall_. Especially at night. I don’t miss it—but I miss her.” Draco whispered.

“How did you two end up together?” Harry asked.

Malfoy leaned back a bit, like he was preparing for Harry to yell, “It was an arranged marriage.”

Harry couldn’t contain his shock, “I—I didn’t know.”

“Yes, well—we hated each other at the beginning. Didn’t hate each other, that’s too strong. Resented each other? Then it occurred to both of us that no one could commiserate more than the other person—from then on we were inseparable.” Malfoy poured himself and Harry a bit more wine, “How did you know you were going to marry Ginny?”

Harry knew he had a goofy grin on his face, “I never considered anything else. Even after the war, we both went through a bit of a rebel phase—but we did it together. Molly was concerned I was—oh how did she put it—milking the cow without buying it? Something along those lines.” Malfoy snorted his amusement, “But Ginny was very—we were both going through the same thing together, so it made sense to do it at the time.”

“You are being vague on purpose.” Malfoy said. The waiter had put a second bottle down at their table.

“Well, you said you didn’t want to know about our sex life.” Harry responded.

Malfoy tipped his head back, finishing off his glass of wine, “Now I want to know.”

Harry laughed, his heart feeling light, “Ginny and I were a bit freer in our younger days. If you sell this to the Prophet you would make a _fortune_. They speculated, but never knew.”

“I would never give Rita the satisfaction.” Draco said with a scrunched nose as he poured more wine into his glass, “Not after what she said about Astoria.”

Harry had seen the articles about Astoria, calling what happened to her deserved because of Pureblood debts. It was clearly a way to pander to the growing movement of anti-pureblood elitists, which somehow wasn’t an oxymoron.

“Ginny and I often brought in a third—or other couples. Stuck to muggles, so they didn’t spill to anyone. Sometimes we’d use polyjuice and just go into London. I never really had experimented since my life was sexually stunted by Voldemort. Ginny really needed to let off steam after Fred’s death and everything else that happened. It worked out well we needed the same thing.”

“Rita would cum if she could prove it.” Malfoy said crassly, and Harry actually belly laughed. The release of the full laughter nearly made Harry feel high. He was a bit tipsy off the wine, but not enough to feel like this. Harry took another swig, and looked at Malfoy.

“Well, if you tell her, I’ll just stick more aurors on you to raid your shop.”

Malfoy looked a bit more sober, “Pansy expresses her gratitude for remedying that situation. She is grateful not to be raided once every three months.”

“I’m trying to get the judge that signed off on it punished, but it is proving difficult.” Harry confessed.

“We appreciate everything you can do. The auror raids were purposefully disorganized, I spent half the time afterword just cleaning up after them.”

Harry frowned, “Well, it will never happen again—unless you break the law—you have my word on that.”

“Cheers.” Malfoy held out his glass.

“Cheers.” Harry clinked it back.

It was a little while later they stumbled a bit drunkenly out into the cold. There was a floo not too far away, since Harry didn’t quite trust not to splinch himself.

“This has been fun. We should do this again.” Harry said as they walked through the brusque night air.

“Are we friends then?” Malfoy asked, stopping in front of the floo. It was an old telephone box that could be used as a floo point in the middle of London.

“Yes.” Harry answered decisively.

Malfoy extended his hand and Harry didn’t hesitate before shaking it.

 

 

That started a stream of Wednesday night meet ups. Harry found himself looking forward to them just as much as Group. Luna had started glaring at them in Group for snickering to each other and swapping side stories. But talking about everything, even Ginny’s death, was helpful for Harry. It was a particularly somber dinner that they both exchanged stories on their wives final days. Both of them had choked up and paused to tell the story, but getting it out of his system felt incredible.

A few weeks into it, Harry noticed Malfoy was only picking muggle venues. Obviously Malfoy chose where they were going to go eat every time. Harry confronted him about it, and he confessed he didn’t think Harry wanted it public knowledge that they were friends. When they started going to wizard venues, the Prophet went a little nuts. And so did some of Harry’s friends.

“What the fuck?” Ron barged into his house one morning holding the Prophet, “Was there some Death Eater-Auror reach out program?”

“Don’t call him that.” Harry snapped, and Ron turned bright red in anger.

“Do you know what happened at his _home_?”

“Ron!” Hermione yelled as she came through the floo.

“I do know what happened! I WAS THERE!” Harry yelled back, immediately regretting yelling. It worked better with Ron to let him yell it all out and then respond with a logical argument.

“And you decide to be all chummy with him _anyway?_ ” Ron held up the Prophet article, one that had them both sitting at a dinner table. Harry had his head tossed back, laughing at whatever Draco had said. Harry found he quite liked Draco’s dark and twisted sense of humor.

“That was a long time ago Ron.” Harry was trying to calm his friend down to explain, but Ron seemed intent on yelling.

Ron looked like he was going to explode, “Oh. So I should just be over the fact he called my wife a mudblood? I should just _get over_ the fact that he made our lives miserable? Or just sat there as Hermione got tortured?” Harry was itching to yell. Harry knew how much Malfoy felt horribly for things in the past. They didn’t talk about it too much, but enough to know that it weighed heavy on Malfoy’s mind.

“I can defend myself, thank you.” Hermione said with a glare at her husband, turning to Harry, “I am just concerned is all.”

“If you could enlighten us why you would want to be friends with such a self-absorbed, low life, scum bag—

“He lost his wife!” Harry finally yelled. Both of his friends were silent, and Ron got a bit pale, “He really isn’t the same person he was in school. We started hanging out because he goes to Group too—ask Luna if you don’t believe me, they’re good friends.”

Both of his friends were quiet.

“Daddy?” Lily called out, peaking her head around the corner.

“Just a second Bug.” Harry said, she looked at him with large eyes in her school clothes before walking back into the kitchen. Harry let out a sigh, turning back to his friends and running his fingers through his hair, “He is a really good friend. We talk about things that I’m glad I have someone else to talk about. It’s made me open up more to my therapist and in Group. And no, we don’t just sit together and talk about our wives. Albus and Scorpius are friends. We sat next to each other a week ago at the Gryffindor-Slytherin game and they didn’t put us in the paper then.”

“How long have you been hanging out with Malfoy?” Hermione asked.

“March—pretty much every Wednesday and Monday at Group”

Hermione looked disappointed, “I don’t want you to think we aren’t here for you.”

“I know both of you are.” Harry said, “But you have each other—you can sympathize with me but you cannot truly empathize. Talking to him makes me feel less crazy.” It was quiet again.

Ron ran his hand over the back of his neck, “He doesn’t talk like he used to?”

“No.” Harry said strongly, “He runs a clean apothecary too—Hermione you would love it. It is organized to the teeth.”

“I thought he ran his father’s investments?” Ron asked.

“He does, but he runs an apothecary too so his office is in his store. He has a manager and staff members at the store most days so he doesn’t have to watch it daily.” Harry wasn’t sure why they were on this tangent, but whatever made his friends at ease.

“Invite us to one of your dinners.” Hermione said.

“What?” Harry asked, looking at both of his friends in shock. Ron looked like he’d rather do just about _anything_ else.

“Well, if he is important to you, then we should all hang out together.” Hermione said strongly.

“We do _not_ have to hang out together.” Ron argued.

“Of course we do. Harry will feel he has to choose between us and his recovery at some point—and I would rather him choose recovery. So let’s not make it a choice at all.”

“I’ll ask him.” Harry said, “I’ll talk to him about it next Wednesday.”

The first merging didn’t go as horrible as expected. Ron was silent, but Hermione asked Malfoy about his shop. Lily was there to keep the peace and hold everyone accountable. And as awkward as it was, Harry did feel much better about not having to hide his friendship with Malfoy any longer. Lily kept asking Malfoy questions about his apothecary, so Harry vowed he would bring her there soon. Malfoy was quite good at explaining complicated things in a way Lily could understand.

As the dinner went on, Hermione slowly relaxed and eventually she gave Harry a look from across the table. He knew _exactly_ what that look meant—she approved of Malfoy. Not that it mattered, he could be friends with whomever he damn well pleased, but it was _Hermione_. Her opinion meant everything to him. And Malfoy could expect another customer.

 

“We’re celebrating.” Harry told Malfoy as he sat down in mid-May, only a few weeks after their meeting with Ron and Hermione.

“I don’t think our children coming back are a reason for that ridiculous grin on your face.” Malfoy said as Harry sat down.

“No—I am excited to see them, but that’s not why we’re celebrating.”

“Why are we?” Malfoy asked as soon as the whiskey shots were sat down in front of them. They were in a muggle bar this week. Sometimes it was just easier to talk when they didn’t have the threat of being overheard.

“I got laid last weekend.” Harry said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“About fucking time.” Malfoy responded, clinking his shot glass with Harry’s before taking it back with him. Malfoy had said a few weeks ago that he had run off for a bit and had lots of one-night stands with muggles, which Harry teased him for mercilessly. Malfoy didn’t give a lot of details, but he was appalled Harry hadn’t gotten laid yet.

“Took your advice, left as soon it was over. I don’t think I want to make a habit of one night stands, but it felt good to fuck again.” Harry admitted, putting his shot glass down.

“She get upset when you left?” Malfoy asked.

This is where Harry felt a bit nervous, but he decided to go all in with Malfoy. He really had only ever told one other person this in his entire life, “ _He_ did not.”

Malfoy did not cover his surprise well, to Harry’s amusement. He choked on the whiskey he was drinking, coughing a bit.

_“You’re gay_?” Malfoy asked before hacking some more.

“No, bisexual.” Harry said, squirming a bit in his seat as his grey eyes narrowed in on Harry.

“Did Ginny know?”

Harry snorted, “Yeah, she definitely knew. I told you we liked to add one or a couple when we were young? Sometimes I slept with the men too.” Harry wringed his wrists, “This isn’t going to be an issue, is it?”

Malfoy threw back some more whiskey, “No. It’d be very hypocritical of me.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, “Astoria?”

“Knew. She is the one that always said that if my parents had given me a choice, I’d have ended up with a man. I’m bisexual, but for long term relationships I have always preferred men.”

“Have you ever told anyone?” Harry asked.

“Astoria guessed—so you are the only person I have ever told.” Harry frowned, sipping his whiskey, “This was definitely never in the Prophet.”

“No.” Harry shivered at the thought, “I told Ginny, but that’s it.”

“Not—not your Golden Trio?” Malfoy asked, he usually sneered that title but the question was asked softly.

“No. I fell in love with Ginny, so it seemed as if I would only add drama if I announced it. And people—I don’t know—people get weird views on bisexuality. Like that I just want to fuck everyone with legs, or I somehow chose to fall in love with Ginny before a man. Or even worse that I _couldn’t_ fall in love with a man. I never really felt like I was hiding part of myself though. I fell in love with Ginny, and she knew. But now—now that she is gone, I feel like I should have told everyone ages ago.”

“I understand.” Malfoy said seriously.

“Do your parents know?”

“Yes, but we never talk about it.” Malfoy said quietly.

It was quiet for a moment, “Guess Luna was right—we do have a lot more in common than we thought.”

Malfoy grinned, “You think Loony knew?”

“I always assume Luna knows everything, I get in less trouble that way.” Harry admitted.

“Rolf is a brave man.”

 

From then on, Malfoy and Harry had become best friends. Harry was even willing to hang out with Pansy, who wasn’t nearly as bad as what he had thought she would be like. It turned out she was really nervous to see him as well, due to the fact that she wanted to turn him into Voldemort—but that was neither here nor there.

Harry didn’t know how he was going to survive an entire summer with all three children in his house, but he found himself adjusting to the loud noise before too long. Every day was just one day closer to when Lily would leave him—and he really wasn’t looking forward to that.

“Potter!” A familiar drawl made Harry turn around. His kitchen and living room were in an open layout, so he could see the floo as Malfoy stepped out of it with Scorpius. It was strange seeing Malfoy in his house.

“What’s up?” Harry asked.

“You look ridiculous.” Malfoy told him, Harry looked down at his pink apron that said _kiss the chef_.

“George gave it to me.” Harry replied proudly, he turned to glance at the French toast behind him, “Hey Scor—you want breakfast?”

“Yes please!” He said, running up to the counter.

“Bacon is over there—go get my kids will you?” Harry asked. Scorpius grabbed a piece of bacon before running off, “What’s up?”

“I’m in a bit of a predicament, I need someone to take Scorpius.” Malfoy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m leaving for Istanbul for four days and my parents were supposed to watch him, but my mother fell ill.”

“She alright?”

“She is in St. Mungos for now, but she should be home tomorrow morning according to the healers.”

“That’s good—and I can take Scor. Gary is here today, Saturday we planned to go to muggle London and Sunday we’re at the Burrow.”

“I’ll be here Monday afternoon to pick him up.” Malfoy said with a relieved smile.

“Can you stay for breakfast?” Harry asked.

“Uh—yeah.” Malfoy looked a bit awkward as he walked up to the island.

“You’re son has been here enough times—you aren’t going to get murdered in the lion’s den.” Harry teased.

“I always chose public places to ensure you wouldn’t kill me.” Malfoy replied.

“I wouldn’t kill you on the tile, it would be entirely too messy.” Harry teased, “French toast?”

“Please.”

“Bacon? Eggs?”

“Yes to bacon, what kind of eggs?”

“Scrambled.”

“Perfect.” Harry walked around the kitchen and plated him, “You want adult scrambled eggs or kid ones?”

“What’s the difference?”

“Spinach, bell peppers, onions, tomatoes.”

“Adult eggs.” Malfoy responded. Harry slid the plate over to him as Malfoy heard a herd running down the steps. Malfoy managed to get out of the way and sit at the table right before all four children came into the kitchen.

“STOP PUSHING!” Lily’s shrill voice called out as she pushed James out of the way.

“Mr. Malfoy!” Albus had a grin on his face.

“Have you had the French Toast?” Scorpius asked, sliding around the counter to pile his plate full.

“I haven’t eaten it yet.” Malfoy said.  

“It’s _so good.”_ Scorpius gushed, opening the drawer to grab two forks and knives. As he sat down, he slid the extra set to his father.

“You are eating my _famous_ French Toast.” Harry said with a waggle of his brows, slapping James’s hand away from taking too much bacon.

“It was Mum’s favorite.” Lily said, sitting in the seat next to Malfoy.

“We always knew he had made Mum upset when he made it.” James said.

“Don’t give away all my secrets!” Harry called out with a smile. He liked watching Malfoy interact with his family. Malfoy grabbed the syrup and handed it to Lily before Albus could snag it. Harry made himself a plate of his own, dragging up one of the extra chairs so he could sit on the corner.

“Remember the time Mum got so mad she threw the—what was it?” James asked Albus.

“Play-dough.” Albus said with a giggle, turning to Scorpius, “Dad had forgotten to show up at my Christmas recital.”

“You were a _moose_. They didn’t have moose at the birth of Jesus.” Harry said with a wave of his fork, “And you had no lines.” All of his children giggled, it was a familiar argument.

“You never said that to Mum.” James said with a laugh.

“Not while I wanted my head on my shoulders.” Harry agreed, giggling with his kids.

Lily turned to Malfoy, “Mum always said she would never leave Dad. Murder him, absolutely.” Malfoy did smile at that.

“Now that I can believe.” Malfoy said.

“Do you have any stories about Daddy from Hogwarts?” Lily asked.

“I do have a story.” Harry was worried at the glint in Malfoy’s eye, “A time your father snuck out after hours to go to Hagrid’s.”

“You _always_ get mad at us for sneaking out!” James cried out, and Harry threw a balled up napkin at Draco.

“Traitor.” Harry grumbled, taking another bite of his French toast. Malfoy proceeded to tell the story about how all three members of the Golden Trio snuck out to see Hagrid’s egg hatch into a dragon. And Malfoy, being the responsible one, turned them all in.

They were all laughing as Malfoy told his story, “What he is not telling you is we _all_ got to serve detention together.”

“I don’t remember that part.” Malfoy said stiffly, making everyone laugh.

“Hello!” Gary’s voice called out.

“Ah, shit. I’m running late.” Harry said, scrambling to his feet.

“I must be getting to work as well, I will see you Monday.” Malfoy said

“Of course!” Harry gushed, “I can also bring Scorpius to Group if that makes it easier.”

Malfoy shook his head, “My portkey arrives early Monday.”

“Ok, if I’m not here Gary should be.”

“Morning Mr. Potter.”

“Morning Gary, this is Scorpius’s father—Scor is staying with us for a few days.”

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” Gary looked a little nervous, glancing at the Dark Mark before shaking his hand.

“Potter, I my portkey leaves soon.”

“Right, right go on! Have a good trip.” Harry said, waving Malfoy along. Malfoy stepped into the floo.

Gary turned to Harry with wide eyes, “He is intimidating. And gorgeous, just don’t tell my husband.”

Harry laughed, “I would never!”

“You have to get going.”

“Shit!” Harry sprinted up the stairs to get his auror robes.

 

It was nearly a week later he was walking through Diagon Alley by himself. Scorpius behaved better than any of his children, so he told Malfoy that he was willing to keep Scor whenever. The kids all had a great time, and even though Albus was worried how Scorpius would do at the Burrow—everyone loved him.

“Miss, you’re not welcome here.”

“I’ve been shopping here for years!” The strong and gentle voice could be no other’s.

“New management.” The man said stiffly. It was a flower shop that she was trying to get into and the man was denying her entry. Harry couldn’t just walk by. Not after everything.

“Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry greeted warmly, like the two had been friends who had seen each other frequently over the past several years.

“Mr. Potter.” Her eyes were wary, but she greeted him warmly.

“H-H-Harry Potter.” The shopkeeper stuttered.

“I was just about to go to Green Thumb—want to join me?” Green Thumb was the name of another flower shop. Neville over saw it, though he was rarely in on the day-to-day operations. He used his students’ projects to put into the store if they were good enough.

The shopkeeper sputtered. “Thank you. That would be lovely” Mrs. Malfoy said, following Harry.

“Wait! I’ll give you half off!” The shopkeeper yelled as they walked down the street.

“Green Thumb does have better plants, unless you want to go back.” Harry said.

“I was not sure Green Thumb would let me in.”

Harry chuckled, “They’ll let you in—Jenny is the manager, Neville is in every once and while—but either one wouldn’t bar a customer.” Harry assured her as they walked up, he opened the door to see Jenny practically diving head first into a few plants, a hose in her hand.

“Morning Jenny!”

“Hey Harry—and Mrs. Malfoy.” She looked a bit wary.

“I needed a few things for my garden.” Mrs. Malfoy said.

“Oh! Of course, what are you looking for?” Jenny asked, wiping her face with her gloved hand and smeared dirt all over her cheek. Mrs. Malfoy rattled off a list, and Jenny nodded.

“I’ll leave you both to it then—must be getting back to work.”

“Go save the world!” Jenny called out with a wave, ushering Mrs. Malfoy down a hall.

 

Harry received a letter from Mrs. Malfoy the next day thanking him for his intervention and then asking him to tea. Harry accepted the offer to meet her for tea at a place in Diagon Alley. He arrived a few minutes late, sliding into his seat across from Mrs. Malfoy a bit out of breath.

“Sorry I am late.” Harry said as he leaned back in his chair a bit, trying to catch his breath.

“Draco informed me you are usually tardy.” Mrs. Malfoy replied, and Harry blushed.

“Blake usually keeps me on track as best he can—but he can’t perform miracles.” When Mrs. Malfoy looked confused he added, “Blake’s my assistant.”

“A good assistant is hard to come by.” Mrs. Malfoy said very seriously.

“Blake is the best there is.” Harry affirmed, “But I think I am a bit hopeless when it comes to being on time—or being organized really. Hermione always says I could be dangerous if I was well organized.”

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, “Perhaps it is good you are not.” Harry grinned. The waiter came back and asked for their order, and Harry gave it. The waiter left and it was silent for a moment, “I would like to thank you for introducing me to the Green Thumb—Jenny has been quite helpful.”

Harry smiled, “It’s thanks to her I have any sort of yard in the first place.”

“She keeps your lawn?”

“No.” Harry shook his head, “I do—but I’m busy, so I asked for the simplest plants to take care of. The kids help me out watering plots and such—magic helps too.”

“I have quite an extensive garden at the Manor. Jenny was able to help with many of my questions, she also is coming over on Friday to help.”

Harry grinned, “Careful, you’ll never get her away if you set her loose.”

Mrs. Malfoy’s eyes crinkled with amusement, “I am very surprised my son and you have grown close.”

Harry laughed, “Probably not any more surprised than we are.”

“He has been very fragile since his loss, you have brought him back to himself. I am very grateful.”

“We are good for each other, I think.” Harry said with a blush, “He makes me feel like I’m not crazy.”

“Astoria was a strong woman, despite everything. It was horrible to watch her slowly deteriorate. My understanding is your wife had breast cancer.”

Harry nodded stiffly, “We caught it late.”

“I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you—and Harry is just fine.”

Mrs. Malfoy nodded, “Did you go through chemotherapy or did you do wizard treatment?”

“Chemo—the odds in the wizarding world aren’t very good.” Harry said, a bit curious as to how this would turn out.

“Yes, I heard that as well. A woman in my bridge group also had breast cancer, she survived thanks to muggle treatment. She underwent a mastectomy. I was told the process and it is completely barbaric, but she is still alive.”

“We caught it too late—it had metastasized into other areas.”

“Metastasized?”

“It means that the cancer spread to other parts of her body.”

“How horrible.” Mrs. Malfoy looked down at her tea cup, “I hear your son and my grandson are good friends.”

“Yes!” Harry was glad to jump to another topic, though he appreciated Mrs. Malfoy’s curiosity he still didn’t particularly wanted to talk about it, “Scorpius spends a lot of time at our house.”

“And how do you feel about having a Slytherin in your home?” She asked, an eyebrow rose.

“I told Albus when he went to Hogwarts—if he got into Slytherin, then Slytherin would get another fine member of its house. Bravery is not just a Gryffindor trait.”

“It caused _quite_ the scandal in the Prophet.”

“Albus was horrified. He doesn’t like how famous I am—but I can’t really help that. But he told me and my wife about Scorpius right away, he wrote when Astoria passed too. Ginny passed only two weeks later.”

Mrs. Malfoy looked forlorn, “It is terrible that you both have had to lose someone after everything you have been through.”

“Yes, it is.” Harry agreed, taking his final sip of tea.

“I did not mean to upset you Harry by speaking of it. It is strange that while suffering you want people to bring it up, and yet you don’t want to speak of it.” Her voice was heavy with experience, “When Lucius was in Azkaban, both times, I didn’t want to speak of it and yet it was the only thing I wanted to think about.” Harry understood that deeply.

“I find it gets easier the more I talk about her.” Harry admitted, “The less I make her taboo, I find I don’t brood as much either.”

“Do you plan on getting married again?”

Harry grimaced, “For right now I’m just going to focus on being happy. If someone comes down the line, we’ll see what happens.”

“A wise answer—it is my understanding your son is trying to get on the Slytherin Quidditch team.”

The topics after that were much happier. Harry found he quite liked Mrs. Malfoy. They talked for a bit too long and Harry was late running back to work, but she told him to call her _Cissa_ and he nearly collapsed.

 

 

“I’m scared.” Lily whispered. Harry squeezed her hand, leaning down and kissing her head.

“I was scared too.”

“You’re going to love it Lils.” James said, being uncharacteristically supportive.

“What if I’m in Hufflepuff?” Lily cried out. Harry had made Lily’s favorite breakfast—pancakes. They were all gathered around the table for one last meal before they went to the Hogwarts Express.

“You are not going to be a Hufflepuff.” Albus said with a laugh, “You’d chew them all up.”

“You really think so?” Lily perked up. Harry didn’t think this conversation was very good for interhouse community, but he was all for making Lily less nervous.

“Yes.” James agreed.

“Everyone has their stuff by the door?” Harry asked.

“Yes!” All three chimed.

“Well then, it’s time to get going!” Harry said, clapping his hands together.

He somehow managed to get all three of his children to King’s Cross and through the barrier. Having this many children was like herding cats, you just hoped you all end up in the right place.

“You guys see them?” Harry asked.

“Uncle Ron is over there!” James pointed him out. All four of them pushed their way through, moving over to Ron and Hermione. Hugo would also be leaving, and both of Luna’s children. He _knew_ he wasn’t the only one that was going to be an empty nester, but it hit him hard.

“Daddy?” Lily pulled his hand, bringing him back to himself.

“Sorry.” Harry said, shaking his head a bit.

“Dad, I’m going to get on the train.” James announced.

“One last hug!” Harry gripped his eldest closely before he could run away, kissing his head, “I love you James. Stay out of trouble.”

“I won’t!” He cried out with a laugh, running off to the train with his bags. Harry moved down the line to his youngest son.

“You tell me the _second_ you make the team.” Harry said seriously. They had worked hard all summer. It was difficult to wrench Albus off his broom. But Harry was confident he would make it this year.

“Don’t jinx me!” Albus said, letting Harry hug him.

“Love you Al.” Harry mumbled into hair that was nearly the same as his own.

“I love you too Dad.” Albus whispered, “We’ll take care of Lily.”

“If she’s not in your house?”

“I don’t care. We’ll take care of her.” Albus said strongly.

“Write soon.” Harry said, ushering off his middle child. Al did look a bit emotional as he stepped onto the train.

Harry couldn’t help but wrap both arms tightly around Lily. He tried not to let tears come to his eyes, but he couldn’t quite help it.

“You will be alright Daddy.” She said into his ear, holding him back just as tightly.

“You will be alright too Bug.” Harry squeezed her a bit tighter, “It’s a magical place, I promise. And you write me tonight—Malfoy and I have a bet.”

Lily giggled, “I will write. I promise.” The whistle went off, making them both jump. Lily kissed his cheek before running onto the train. James and Albus were there to help her onto the train.

Harry stood up, looking over to Hermione who had a few tears on her cheeks and leaning into Ron’s arms. She reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand. Malfoy walked over a bit tentatively.

“We on for drinks?” He asked, “I could use a few.”

Harry nodded, “Third year was one of my favorites.” Harry said with a grin, referencing Scorpius about to start his third year.

“Why?” Hermione asked and Harry turned to her.

“I didn’t fight Voldemort.” Harry answered. The train started to move forward, so he waved at his kids as they started to move away. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He wanted to run down the platform with the train, but he didn’t want to embarrass them. More tears sprung into his eyes. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder and Harry turned to see Malfoy. His eyes were heavy with emotion.

“Let’s go get drunk.”

Harry laughed, which made a tear spill over and he quickly wiped it away, “Back to my place then.” It had been agreed that Hermione, Ron, Luna, Rolf, and Malfoy would all come back to his place after they put their kids on the train. It was only a few minutes after eleven, but it was time to get drunk.

Coming back to his own house was his idea. He was a bit worried that if he didn’t go back to his own house, he would never go back. They all caravanned back to his house, Harry had all the alcohol and food ready to go.

It was warm, but it wasn’t too hot to leave his screened in porch doors open. He threw a couple of steaks on the grill, after sous vide, after making himself a drink. It was a sangria recipe that Malfoy favored. At first Harry was a bit nervous to try it, but it was _delicious_. Apparently Cissa had made the sangria practically famous in certain circles. Harry had half a glass and was starting to feel giddy.

“This is sous vide?” Malfoy asked, standing next to Harry and his pot.

“Yes.” Harry answered proudly.

“What does it do?”

“You cook it in the vacuum sealed bag in the water to make it the perfect temperature, then you put it on the grill so it gets the crisscross marks on it.” Harry said.

“Why not just put it on the grill?”

“Because, with sous vide it cooks evenly throughout.” Harry said proudly.

“I say just put it on the grill!” Ron hollered.

“Good things come to those that wait!” Harry yelled back. He didn’t feel bad, there were dozens of appetizers sitting out. Malfoy filled his drink again, sitting it back down next to him before running off to talk to Luna and Rolf.

After finishing in the sous vide pot, Harry moved them to the grill. He seared them quickly on both sides right after finishing the grilled veggies, then moved everything onto the porch. The entire table was covered with food, and his stomach was growling—perhaps that was why he was _feeling_ this sangria.

“Cheers!” Harry held up his glass as everyone sat down, “To my fellow empty nesters—thank you for choosing to celebrate with me.”

“Finally got those mini-tornadoes out of our house, I’ve been waiting for years!” Rolf said, and everyone laughed.

“Cheers!” Harry said, and everyone clinked their glasses together.

Harry was not ashamed to admit his food tasted _fantastic_.

“Potter. We have been going to restaurants and you could have been cooking this entire time!” Malfoy complained, and from him Harry considered it the highest compliment.

 

And then it went downhill pretty quickly for Harry. He got a little bit more than drunk and had a really good time until everyone started going home. But as soon as the last person stepped into the floo and left, Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut. His house seemed so empty without anyone there. It nearly crushed him to the bone.

Ginny was supposed to be there with him to endure this. To _enjoy_ this.

Harry was angry with himself for drinking so much when he knew he was going to be alone. He didn’t do well on too much alcohol and being lonely. He knew it and did it anyway. Harry dithered around the kitchen, making sure everything was in its proper spot before making himself one tall glass of water. The sun was just about to sink below the horizon, so Harry went onto his back porch to try to sober up and watch the sun set. When he heard the floo go off, he turned around excitedly. He didn’t hide his disappointment when he saw it was Hermione.

“Hoping I was someone else?” She asked keenly.

“You came to check on me?” Harry asked, changing topics.

“I am here to put you to bed.” Hermione said, helping Harry stand up. He was still a bit drunk than he would have liked. The kitchen was _spotless_ , because drunk Harry loved to clean, “I don’t think you perform cleaning spells this well when you’re sober.”

“One of my many talents.” Harry said as Hermione walked him to his room on the main floor. She helped him strip and put him into bed. He wasn’t all too surprised when she climbed into bed next to him. Hermione did this the first anniversary of Ginny’s death, she stayed in bed with him. It was so comforting to sleep next to someone, he forgot how much he enjoyed it. Even if it was Hermione.

“You can go home Mione.” Harry huffed.

“Ron is walking around nude to prove that he can—so if it is alright with you I’d much rather stay here.” Hermione replied, and Harry chuckled.

“You’re the one that married him.” Harry argued, and Hermione giggled.

“And then _stayed_ married to him.” Hermione added, and they both laughed. It was quiet for a while, Harry just listened to Hermione’s soft breathing, “Draco is a wonderful man.” She whispered.

“He is a great friend.” Harry replied.

It was quiet again, “Harry.” She said his name softly, “You know you can tell me anything—right?”

Harry’s entire body tensed, “What are you saying?”

Hermione let out a sigh, “Ginny gave me a video too before she died—did you know that?”

“No.”

“Well, she did. And she said that giving me a tape was sort of useless because there wasn’t one thing Ginny could tell me that I didn’t already know. But—she did confirm something that I guessed years ago, but she denied it.” Harry’s heart was pounding. He felt like the world was spinning, but that could have been the alcohol.

“What did you guess?” Harry asked.

“You like men.” Hermione said it out loud, which made Harry feel like the air was sucked out of his lungs.

“And women.” He managed to say.

“I know you like women.” Hermione said teasingly, “But you like men too.”

Harry was quiet for a heartbeat, “I do.”

Hermione squeezed his hand, “Thank you for telling me.”

“I am sorry it’s taken me this long.” Harry said, “I just—with Ginny, I loved her so I felt like I never had to bring it up.” Harry was quiet, “How long have you known?”

“I guessed before the two of you got married. Ginny and I got drunk and swapped sex stories—we did it as we got older too. But I guessed then, Ginny did a good job at dodging the question. It wasn’t fair of me to ask her when I should have talked to you.”

“I told Malfoy.” Harry confessed, “He’s the only other person beside Ginny I have ever told.”

“How did he take it?”

“He’s bi too.” Harry said lightly.

“Have you two?”

“No.” Harry said flatly. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“He likes you too.”

Harry let that sink in for a bit, but his heart rate was still pounding when he said, “I’m just not sure if I’m ready.”

Hermione adjusted a bit so she was looking at him, “If you wait until you’re ready, you might wait the rest of your life.”

Harry was quiet. He agreed with her, but he didn’t think he could say it out loud just yet. There was a light tapping at his window, and he jumped up to see an owl. He practically ran to the window and grabbed the letter from Lily, opening it quickly.

“Malfoy owes me twenty galleons!” He said with a smile at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow, “Lily is in Gryffindor—so is Hugo. But Malfoy thought she’d go Slytherin too.”

Hermione chuckled, “I am glad you are profiting off your kids.”

Harry grinned, climbing back into bed, “About time they started pulling their weight.” Hermione laughed, “Lily said it was the longest deliberation of housing placement in a century, according to McGonagall.”

“Malfoy will take pride that she was almost in Slytherin.”

“Yes, he will.” Harry said softly, scrunching up his pillow. His eyes fluttered shut and he let himself go to sleep.

 

Admitting to Group on Monday that he had been having a hard time since his kids left was difficult, but it turned into such a blessing. Georgia came over to his house for a bit, and John was there the next day, Patty had spent more time at his house than at her own. His house was a revolving door of support. It was still difficult, but for the first time in a long time he didn’t feel so alone. He was very grateful Lily had pushed him into it. And even if he did have a good cry now and then, the pain wasn’t as all-consuming as it had been.

It was only two weeks after he sent his kids to Hogwarts that he got a floo call.

“Harry.” Cissa’s voice filled his living room, startling him so much he nearly spilled his water. He was sitting in his pajamas, going over some paperwork before heading off to bed.

“Cissa—everything all right?” Harry asked, moving to the fireplace.

“Today is the two year anniversary of Astoria’s death.” Harry felt sick. Why hadn’t Malfoy said anything?

“Is he there?”

“He is in his room. I do not think he will do anything rash—but I did hope this year it would not be such a burden on him.” Cissa said softly.

“I’m coming through.” Harry announced. He didn’t put much thought into it before stepping in. He hadn’t been back to the Manor since—since everything. Stepping into the room where Hermione was tortured nearly made him collapse. His heart started racing. _Dobby was murdered here_. It wasn’t where he died, but Bellatrix threw the blade from over there.

“Harry.” Cissa touched his shoulder.

“Just a room.” He told himself, closing his eyes briefly. He swayed a bit so he opened his eyes again.

“I’m so sorry—I did not think—”

“Just a room.” Harry said again, trying to believe it, “My heart rate will go down soon.” If he said it then it would come true, so he tried to force his body to believe it. He let the panic exhale out of him, using the breathing exercises drilled into his head through years of therapy.  He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, hands shaking as he tried to breathe normally. Narcissa kept a watchful eye on him as he let the panic dissipate. “It does look much better now.” Harry said when he was sure his voice wouldn’t shake.

“We redecorated most of the Manor.” She admitted, still looking concerned.

“Where is Malfoy’s room?” Harry was still trying to step out of panicking.

“Follow me—you sure you are alright?”

“I think moving will help.” Harry hoped it was true as he followed her through the house. He was infinitely glad he did not see Lucius on his walk to Malfoy’s room.

“Malfoy?” Harry called, knocking on the door. When there was no answer he knocked again, “Malfoy, open up or I’m coming in.”

The door pulled open and Malfoy looked remarkably put together. But one look in his eyes and Harry knew it was a façade.

“Who let you in here?”

“Your Mum—” Harry looked to where she had been standing, but she had abandoned him, “She let me in.”

“Why you here?”

“Are you going to let me into your room?” Harry asked.

Malfoy looked like he was going to say no, but then he opened it. It was barely enough for Harry to slip through, but he managed. The room was huge, it was practically a living room and a room all together. The room had a charcoal grey accent wall that the bed was pushed up against. The bed frame was light colored wood. There were huge leather couches that Harry wanted to jump onto—and also several pieces of broken glass scattered through the living room area.

“No Slytherin banner?” Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“That was there pre-redecoration.” Malfoy said, frowning, “Astoria—when she moved in—changed my Slytherin green walls to a light green color, so the Slytherin crest had to go.”

Harry moved to the living room to clean up the glass, a quick charm formed a carafe and a vase from the shards.

“Why are you here?” Malfoy asked.

“I know what today is, and I didn’t want you to be alone.” Harry said, sitting down on the couch.

Malfoy scowled, “I never told you a day.”

“Your Mum flooed me.” Harry said.

“She is a meddlesome woman.”

“With good taste in flowers.”

“You should not be having tea with my Mum behind my back.” Malfoy seemed a bit more relaxed as he sat down next to Harry.

“We don’t talk about you the _whole_ time.” Harry said with a grin.

“Fine. But you do realize now three of four Malfoys like you—will you go for a perfect score?”

Harry snorted, “I’m not Mione—I don’t need 100% to feel accomplished.”

Draco smiled, “I guess that explains your grades at Hogwarts.”

“They were perfectly fine, I’ll have you know.” Harry said with a frown, “Just History of Magic and I refused to get along.”

“Binns should be fired. It’s ridiculous they let him still teach only because he is a ghost—history can be _interesting_.”

Harry chuckled, “Albus likes it, not his favorite subject, but he likes it.”

“I sent him chocolate frogs when he made the team.” Malfoy said, and Harry grinned.

“The first game is in three weeks—Gryffindor versus Slytherin. We going?”

“Yes. You will have to be unbiased.”

“I’ll figure something out.” Harry said with a wave of his hand. It fell silent, Harry watched Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. His hands kept moving, like he couldn’t settle.

“Want to talk about it?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know.” Malfoy said with an exasperated sigh.

“Can you take Dreamless Sleep?” Harry asked.

“I don’t like to use it—makes me feel weird for days.” Malfoy said with a frown, looking oddly at Harry, “You don’t use it?”

“No—right after the war I had trouble sleeping and used it. I didn’t think I was addicted, but Ginny took it away from me. The withdrawal was a nightmare, but apparently I wasn’t ‘that bad’—whatever that means. It fucking sucked. I haven’t touched it since.”

“How’d you cover that up?”

“A good healer—one of Mrs. Weasley’s friends.” Harry had never talked about his issues with Dreamless Sleep since. But he had it written on every single medical file in big red letters that he wasn’t supposed to use it. Every time someone asked, he usually gave the same story of how he just didn’t like it. But he wanted to tell Malfoy the truth, wanted him to see he wasn’t all good.

Malfoy rubbed his face with his hands, “I just want to sleep.”

“Hop in bed and try.”

Malfoy’s ears turned red, “I just—I don’t want to be alone.”

Harry didn’t hesitate, “Come on then.” Harry stood up and walked over to Malfoy’s bed.

“You—you don’t have to.” Malfoy stood awkwardly by the couch.

“I know. Is this a California King?”

“Yes.” Malfoy answered a bit defensively.

“I’ll send you an owl if I lose my way in the sheets—this bed is _massive_.” Harry said as he crawled into bed.

“Astoria and I liked it.” Malfoy bit back.

“I—Malfoy? I didn’t mean anything by it.” Harry said softly as Malfoy got into bed.

Malfoy sighed, sounding a bit defeated he said, “I—I lied about a couple of things.”

Harry furrowed his brow, moving up onto his elbow to look at Malfoy. He practically had to get binoculars out to see him he was so far away—or maybe that was Harry being dramatic.

“What things?” Harry asked when Malfoy was quiet.

“Astoria knew—she knew I was—She knew—” Malfoy’s breathing was fast, so Harry moved closer, taking his hand. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind what Malfoy was about to confess.

“It’s ok.” Harry whispered.

“We never even said it out loud.” Malfoy said with a wave of his free hand.

“You can say it.” Harry wanted him to; he knew he would feel better once he did.

“I’m gay.” Malfoy whispered it so softly Harry hardly heard it, but it was enough. Harry squeezed his hand tighter.

“What you told me before?”

“I tried to tell myself over and over again that it was true.”

“Have you—have you had sex with a man?” Harry asked.

Malfoy closed his eyes, “I wouldn’t cheat on Astoria and she would never cheat on me. I—I have _hooked up_ with men after-after she died, but I always use vague phrasing so people just _assume_ I’m having sex with them.”

Harry pulled Malfoy’s hand up closer to him, squeezing it tightly, “I don’t think less of you.”

Malfoy snorted, tears in his eyes, “I’m a gay man with a horrible past that married a woman to fulfill his family wishes to have an heir—and some sort of poetic justice happened to Astoria because of me, and now I’m stuck. _Alone_.”

He sounded heart broken.

“What happened to Astoria is not your fault. You cannot possible take the blame for years of inbreeding.” Harry was staring at him even if he wouldn’t turn to look at Harry, “And you’re not alone Draco.” Harry whispered.

_Draco_ moved his hand along his cheek to wipe tears away, “If you could stop finding me at the end of my emotional rope, I would be grateful.”

“I promise I won’t throw a hex this time.” Harry said with a smile, and Draco barked a laugh, “Sleep Draco.” Harry encouraged. His own eyes fighting against sleep. He was supposed to be up early tomorrow for a case and it had to be past two in the morning.

Harry watched Draco’s eyes flutter shut, and his own were quick to follow.

 

“ _Potter_.” His name was called with such malice it shook Harry from a deep sleep.

“Hm?” Harry blinked his eyes open to find Draco in his clothes, standing next to the bed.

“Get _up_.” He snarled.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, moving to sit up. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

“You should not have stayed.”

“You asked me to.” Harry said, confused why Draco was speaking to him so angrily.

“That does not mean you stay through the night! You should have left!” Draco nearly yelled.

“I don’t understand why you are mad at me.” Harry tried to stay calm, but he was grinding his teeth, “What time is it?”

“A little after six.”

“Ok—that’s fine. I’ll just go then.” Harry said, finding his wand.

“You slept on _her side_. Who do you think you are? Fucking Saint Potter can just break all the rules. They don’t apply to him.”

“You _asked me to stay_!” Harry snapped before he could help it. Draco was wearing his posh robes, looking too much like his old self for Harry’s liking. Harry let out a breath, “Why didn’t you tell me you never had anyone over here Draco?”

“Don’t call me that!” Draco yelled, his voice cracked.

“That is your name.” Harry said.

“What do you know what it is like? To share a bed with _one_ woman and have that person leave you?” Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut, to use that against him was horrible. His anger rose as his entire body went cold. Harry told him that in confidence, trusting Draco not to use it against him. And here Malfoy was, rubbing Harry’s nose in it. The anger started at his chest and slowly burst through his fingertips, there was a sound of glass shattering.  

“What would you know of losing someone you _romantically love_ ?” Harry yelled back, standing up _._ He regretted it the instant he did, Draco’s already stern facial expression grew furious.

“Get out of my house Potter.”

Harry reached out, grabbing Draco’s elbow, “Draco—

Draco flinched away like Harry was disgusting, “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Draco yelled again, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE.”

“Fine!” Harry yelled, grabbing his wand. He apparated out, tearing a hole through Manor wards as he did so.

 

Harry didn’t realize until he got home that there were tears on his face.

Fucking Malfoy.

Draco.

Harry closed his eyes together tightly and tried to let the lump in his throat go down. He punched the nearby wall, trying to release the aggression. It didn’t work, his hand now hurt.

He had to get ready for work.

Harry managed to get to his bathroom and turn on the shower. The cold water did more to wake his senses. He shouldn’t have reacted to Draco’s anger like that—there was such fear in his eyes. The same fear from so long ago, but different—he should have recognized it instantly. But Harry did the same thing again. He lashed out instead of offering a helping hand. Malfoy looked like a wounded animal, ready to strike at anything. Harry let his ego and temper get in the way.

He _knew_ that. But still _fuck_ Malfoy.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands under the showerhead, willing his brain to stop whirring even for just a second, to stop playing the fight over and _over_ in his head. He clambered out of the shower and put on his auror robes.

It was not going to be a good day.

 

At Group the next Monday, Draco seemed intent on making it seem like Harry didn’t exist. It was clear to the entire Group that the two were fighting, but no one wanted to bring it up. Patty put her hand on Harry’s and squeezed it.

“It will be alright.” She whispered.

Harry felt like his heart was in his throat. Draco’s expression was frigid, like a smile would break his entire façade. It gave Harry slight pleasure that Draco wasn’t warm to anyone in the room, like one break would crack him. Draco was the first one out the door once it ended.

Luna was by Harry’s side in an instant, wrapping her arms around Harry’s chest tightly. It made Harry feel like his insides weren’t about to spill out.

“What happened?” She asked.

“It was the two-year anniversary of Astoria’s death.”

“He—he didn’t say anything. I knew it was around this time—he could have—"

“He wouldn’t.” Harry said, “Narcissa asked me to come over, so I did. We talked, he confessed—things.” Harry wouldn’t betray his confidence even though he was sure Luna already knew, “Things he never confessed to anyone. We fell asleep—and when I woke up he was furious with me for staying.” Harry sat down on the couch, his eyes burning, “He—I told him things in confidence that he blew up in my face. Then I—I did the same thing because he made me so _angry_. He was terrified—I could see that, but I did it anyway.” Harry let his head fall.

“Draco has never had to confront that he is gay.” Luna said, and Harry winced, feeling like he had betrayed Draco, “I’ve known for years Harry.” She squeezed his hand, “Can you imagine how terrified he must have been to wake up with you in his bed and _want_ you? To be confronted with what he has wanted for so long but _refused_ to consider. He is conflicted since Astoria died he has a certain freedom he is grateful for, but he feels _awful_ about it. How would you feel that in some small way you were grateful your best friend died?”

“He accused me of not loving Ginny!” Harry practically yelled, the anger bursting out of him. Harry blushed, “We—we experimented a bit when we were younger—threesomes and swinger couples. He accused me of not loving her because I didn’t sleep with _only_ her.” Harry brushed errant tears, “I _love_ Ginny.” His voice broke. She might be gone, but his love was still present tense. He refused to make it past tense; his love for her hadn’t left him because she had.

Luna wrapped her arm through his, burrowing herself tightly into his side as she gripped his hand, “I know you do Harry.” Luna wiped her thumb over Harry’s hand, “He said what he could to make you hate him because he is afraid of you.”

Harry let out a breath, “It still hurt.”

Luna squeezed him as tightly as she could, “I know it did.”

They were both silent for a while, “Do you think we can be friends again?”

“He will come back around Harry, just give him some time.”

“He was disgusted with me—I just don’t know if or how I can—how we can come back from that.”

“You have gone through worse together.”

“But he wasn’t my _friend_ back then.” Harry said softly, “I just—I feel betrayed.”

Luna rubbed his back, “Time will help.”

Harry didn’t know if that was the case, but he tried to believe in Luna anyway. He went back home that night still feeling defeated. Patty came over the next day to get all the details on the fight. Harry didn’t give her the ones that were confidential, but enough so she got the picture. She assured him as much as she could, but she was much more pragmatic about their situation than Luna.

Instead of _The Scorpion Cauldron_ , Harry went to a different apothecary just to avoid seeing Malfoy.

But he still felt like he lost his best friend. He didn’t realize how much of his life he had built around Malfoy until he couldn’t see him anymore. Harry used to look forward to the snarky attitude and quick remarks that made him laugh.

Ron seemed a bit indifferent to the whole situation, and Hermione looked relieved. Which only made Harry want to defend Malfoy, which was a conflicting feeling considering how angry he was at him.

On the two-year anniversary of Ginny’s death just two weeks later, Harry felt alone. He woke up feeling like something was sitting on his chest. Blake made sure his coffee and tea requests were filled quickly and seemed to walk on eggshells around him. His schedule was filled, but it was nothing too important. Like everyone wanted to make sure he didn’t make any big decisions.

At the end of the day, he walked out into Muggle London to see overcast skies. With a sigh, he pulled the collar of his coat up as he moved through the slightly chilly city towards his destination. He walked down the street to a flower shop, grabbing some before continuing to walk. Once he got to a point where he could apparate, he landed in the cemetery.

The area was quiet and familiar. He had been here many times over the years. His feet followed the route to her grave. It was right next to his parent’s graves. He put the lilies by all three graves, but he stopped and stared at Ginny’s.

“I miss you.” Harry whispered to her head stone, kissing his fingers and then pressing it to the top of the arch of her head stone, “You would be able to give me advice.” He chuckled, “Sort of weird to say I guess, but you always had better sense than me.” He pushed his fingers through his hair, “Albus made the team, you’d be so proud of him. You would have probably coached him all summer too.” Harry wiped tears that started to come down his face away, “James has already had two detentions, you’d have been madder than hell at him. Lily is a Gryffindor and she looks more like you every day—except she has my eyes of course.””

Harry paused, letting the sadness sink in. And he couldn’t tell himself it was just because of his loss, because it wasn’t. The anniversary of Ginny’s death was adding to everything else he was already feeling. It started to rain, it was only a light rain so Harry just pulled his coat closer, “The funny thing is—I wish you were here to talk to about all this. Knowing you, you’d tell me to pull my head out of my ass.” Harry chuckled. He fell silent again, just staring at her tombstone. He didn’t particularly like coming here that often. He liked looking and commemorating more with pictures.

He could only hear the sound of rain as he stared at Ginny’s grave, his feet starting to get cold and wet. He wrapped his arms around his waist a bit tighter.

“There are impervious charms.” The deep drawl made Harry jump. Draco moved around a head stone to stand next to Harry.

“I don’t mind getting wet.” Harry whispered, confused. His heart was pounding in his chest but he also felt sick. It was like his body couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing that Draco was there. Harry decided to swallow his pride—because if Ginny were here she’d tell him to pull his head out of his ass, “I apologize for what I said. I know what Astoria meant- _means_ \- to you, for me to say that was insensitive and—well, I was just being an arse. And I am sorry.” Harry whispered the last part, but he knew Draco heard him.

“She was my best friend.” Draco’s broken voice made Harry turn to him. Harry was too scared to touch Draco, to offer any sign of comfort and have it rejected would have been too much. Draco was looking down at the ground.

“I know she was—I am _so_ sorry.” Harry said again. It was quiet, Harry was shivering but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the rain and chill or the emotions pumping through his body.

“I am sorry too—I—I panicked.” Draco’s throat caught.

Harry couldn’t resist grabbing his hand, and he was surprised when Draco wove his fingers through Harry’s. The action made his heart swell more than the apology. Suddenly the rain didn’t seem so cold, and his whole body felt tingly.

“Want to go back home?” Harry asked.

“You—I don’t want to take you away from this.” Draco said, motioning with his free hand to the gravestones.

“No, I am ready to go home.” Harry said confidently, grabbing his wand and apparating away.

 

Harry was a little worried that when Draco got to the house, he would be more defensive again, but he seemed all right. Harry had apparated into the mudroom so he could take off his shoes, he was soaked from the rain. He reluctantly let go of Draco’s hand to take off his shoes and socks, throwing them in the dirty towel bin before taking off his coat and hanging it up. Harry turned to Draco, who hadn’t taken off his own coat and was only staring at Harry.

“May I?” Harry asked, pointing to his coat. Draco nodded, so Harry undid the buttons and then the zipper. He pushed the jacket off his shoulders, feeling the body heat come off of him. Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest as he moved slightly to hang up the jacket on one of the coat racks. When he looked back, he was standing entirely too close to Draco. Maybe because he was cold from the rain, but it felt like Draco was a furnace, “May I?” Harry asked again. He was standing too close for the question to mean anything else but the obvious, throwing caution to the wind and feeling like a Gryffindor.

“Yes.” Draco said it so softly Harry hardly heard him, but it was enough.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s, feeling like his heart was going to explode right out of his chest. It was a soft kiss, afraid that if he went too much too fast Draco would run away like a frightened deer. Draco was shaking as Harry pressed another to his lips. He didn’t move, just let his breath go back over Draco’s lips. He took his hand to Draco’s cheek, running his thumb along his cheek. Harry’s next kiss was a bit more, swiping his tongue to part Draco’s lips.

Draco was an _excellent_ kisser. And he tasted divine. Harry’s fingers wove through his hair as their tongues fought for dominance. Harry pushed Draco back against the wall, pressing his entire body against Draco’s. Draco let out a slight whimper, which made Harry suddenly aware of himself. He didn’t step back, but he stopped.

“Please don’t run away.” Harry said.

“I am sorry for how I treated you.” Draco countered, “I didn’t—I panicked and I lashed out at you. I’m not saying it’s a good excuse, but it’s the only one I have.”

“Why did you panic?” Harry asked.

Draco frowned, “Where do you want me to start? I lost my wife, and you were sleeping in her spot and I _wanted_ you so much, and I—and you’re _you_ and I’m _me_.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked.

Draco huffed, pulling up his arm to show off the Dark Mark, “This hasn’t gone away!”

Harry looked at it with a scoff and then grabbed Draco’s wrist and licked up the Dark Mark, “I don’t have an issue with it—next problem?”

“That was disgusting.” Draco informed him, though his eyes were sparkling with humor.

Harry shrugged, “I’d like to do other disgusting things to you.”

“Experience is also a stressor.”

“I don’t care.” Harry said with a small smile, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Draco’s jaw. His lips enjoyed the stubble, and he breathed deeply. His cologne was perfect, but Draco’s own scent was even better, “Any other objections?”

“Kids?” Draco said as Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s throat.

“We will tell them when it is time.” Harry said, “Anything else?”

Draco turned a bit red before he blurted, “I want you to fuck me.”

Harry pulled back, “You sure? I do have some experience in the area.” That was overstating it a bit. The last time Harry had been fucked by a man was nearly two decades ago, but he did have a dildo that he loved using when he had the time and patience for it.

Draco’s blush got a bit deeper, “I do too.” Harry knew he wasn’t confessing to having sex, but had a dildo of his own hidden somewhere in his room. He decided to kiss Draco silly rather than gush about it.

“Bedroom’s this way.” Harry said when he pulled away. Harry gripped Draco’s hand tightly as they walked into the bedroom.

“I’m not going away Harry.” Draco said, squeezing his hand tightly, “Even if this is all destined for flames—I want to know what cock feels like.” He grinned, making Harry laugh.

“Stay for a while and I can show you what it feels like to fuck too.” Harry said, pushing the bedroom door closed.

Draco’s grin got a bit carnivorous, “Ok.”

Harry couldn’t resist the grin, he placed a careful kiss on Draco’s lips, and then let him take over. Draco pushed him back to Harry’s bed, which he fell back on with some grace. Draco climbed up on top of him, and Harry hissed at the contact. His fingers went up to Draco’s button down shirt. As he carefully undid the buttons, he kissed along Draco’s sternum. He threw the shirt to the side. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco’s back, pulling him close. Draco wiggled closer on his lap.

“Can’t do it.” Draco said, and Harry stiffened, “No, not this—I just can’t leave my shirt in a pile on the floor.” He said with a slight blush. Harry laughed as he let go of Draco, who crawled off the bed to drape his shirt over one of cream-colored chairs in the room. He took the time to slip his shoes off as well. Harry soaked in Draco’s physic, his lean lines and muscle made Harry grin.

“Ignore the scars.” Draco said with a smirk, standing between Harry’s legs that were draped off the bed. Harry’s fingers moved over Draco’s chest and found a few.

“What are they from?” Harry asked, tracing a few and worried they were from him.

“Living with Voldemort—but I think this small bit here is from the bathroom incident. Snape was able to clean up those.” Draco pointed to a faint scar above his collarbone. Harry kissed it rather solemnly. Draco pulled on Harry’s shirt, which he tossed to the side.

“You worried about my shirt getting wrinkles?”

“It’s a t-shirt—are you worried?” Harry snorted, absolutely not worried about his shirt as he pulled Draco into bed with him.

Just kissing him was wonderful. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he just kissed someone until his lips got swollen. When he was sure Draco was relaxed, he flipped him onto his back, grinding his swollen cock against Draco’s. He took a pillow and threw it to the side to make more room, putting both elbows on either side of Draco’s head.

Harry pressed a kiss on Draco’s lips before sitting up. He looked stunning sprawled out on his bed, his lips swollen and his cock hard. Harry grabbed at Draco’s belt, looking up to him. Draco nodded, so Harry unclasped the belt and pulled off his slacks.

“Stay there.” Harry said, swinging out of bed to _carefully_ drape his slacks by his button down shirt.

“Why are you wearing a t-shirt with khaki’s anyway?” Draco asked, sitting up slightly on his elbows.

“I wear auror robes, I don’t need a suit underneath.” Harry said with a shrug, unbuckling his own belt and dropping them to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Harry smiled at the emerald green boxers Draco was wearing, “Do they say Slytherin on them?”

“No.” Draco said with a snort.

Harry climbed back between Draco’s legs, kissing his knee as he did so, then the inside of his knee, and then a bit higher up.

“Can I take these off too?” Harry asked, touching his pants. Draco nodded, so Harry grabbed the waistband. Draco lifted up and pulled his knees to his chest so Harry could take them off, “I don’t have to drape these on a couch, do I?”

“No.” Draco told him, trying to sound snarky but his voice was a bit flat for it. He had turned a bit red, clearly self-conscious. Harry leaned forward and kissed down his sternum again, only looking at his cock out of the corner of his eye. Draco definitely did not have anything to be embarrassed over. Draco’s chest was nearly hairless, which Harry found fascinating. His own was definitely harry, but Draco had probably seen it in Witch Weekly. His happy trail started just below his belly button and was more golden than the hair on his head. Harry dipped his tongue in Draco’s belly button, making him laugh before making his way downward.

Harry’s body was tingling with anticipation as he kissed lower. Harry moved Draco’s leg wider, his hands splaying on his inner thighs. Harry kissed the junction between Draco’s thigh and groin, sucking a bit. Draco let out a tiny gasp that was music to Harry’s ears.

He glanced at Draco’s thick and heavy cock, but didn’t move from his spot on Draco’s thigh. Harry moved his right hand and Draco’s hips bucked up. Harry sucked his index finger before running it along Draco’s hole. His arsehole fluttered under Harry’s touch. Harry moved his hand to grip Draco’s thighs as he licked the underside of Draco’s cock. Draco moaned, it was soft but Harry still heard it. When Harry bobbed down on Draco’s throat, Harry let out a moan. Draco smelled delicious—like himself and sex. Sure Harry had done this a few weeks ago to a muggle, but it didn’t make him an expert. He knew what he liked, so he went with that. He found out how deep Draco’s cock could go without setting off his gag reflex, and took the rest in his hand.

When Draco wove his fingers through Harry’s hair, he figured he was doing a good job. Harry didn’t mind the guiding hand. He worked on Draco, swallowing the small bit of precum that spilled and burying his nose into Draco’s curls. The smell of sex grew, and Harry’s already hard cock pulsed in need. Harry sat back up, wiping the bit of spit on his jaw.

Draco looked distraught that he had stopped, “I want you to come when I’m fucking you.” Harry explained. He nodded a bit frantically. Harry leaned down and took his lips again. Draco kissed much more headily this time, entwining his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulling him roughly to him. Draco’s leg wrapped around Harry’s calf.

“Off.” Draco demanded, pulling on Harry’s boxers. Harry leaned up to take them off, but Draco swatted his hands away. Draco pulled Harry’s boxers down to his knees, and Harry awkwardly waddled out of them on his knees, tossing them to the side, “Sixth year me would be very disappointed that your cock isn’t infinitesimal.” Harry laughed.

“I am so sorry to disappoint.” Harry said. Draco wrapped his long fingers around Harry’s cock, slowly dragging up and wiping his thumb along the tip.

“Oh, I am not disappointed _now_ .” Draco assured him. Harry groaned, he had been distracted by Draco’s fingers more times than he could count and to finally have them wrapped around his cock was _excellent_. Draco seemed to know exactly what he wanted before he wanted it.

“Fuck you’re good at this.” Harry groaned.

“Lots of practice with hand jobs, blow jobs, anal fingering—I’m afraid that’s where my expertise stops.”

“I love all of those things.” Harry said a bit breathlessly as Draco pumped his cock.

“But I want you to fuck me.” Draco said on a particularly pleasurable pull that made his mouth fall open.

“Lie back.” Harry ordered. Draco gave one last swipe of his thumb before doing as instructed. Harry leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He poured some on his fingers, hitching Draco’s leg over his shoulder. Harry rubbed along his hole, feeling it flutter beneath his finger.

“Get on with it Potter.” Draco snapped.

“Oh, so now I’m Potter again.”

“When you’re being an arse!” Draco declared right as Harry pushed his index finger inside. Draco pushed back on his finger, accepting him with little difficulty. Virgin he might be, but he was no newbie to arse play. Harry’s cock pulsed with need watching his index finger move in and out of Draco. His thumb moved along his perineum. Harry didn’t rush his movements, letting his finger drag in and out. Draco had beads of sweat starting to pool on his stomach, his hair a bit matted. He loved seeing Draco this fallen apart, he was determined to watch him completely melt.

“Christ you’re beautiful.” Harry murmured, not really realizing he said it out loud until Draco looked at him. Harry grinned a bit self-consciously, leaning down to kiss Draco as he added another finger. The next finger was more of a challenge, but Draco took it with ease. His cock was spilling precum on his taught stomach, and Harry eagerly lapped it up, his tongue hitting the head of Draco’s dick. Harry took the head in his mouth, licking along the tip. His own cock ached, but he loved doing this too much to pay attention to it.

“Another.” Draco panted, arching his back a bit. Harry pulled his fingers out, carefully pushing a third. He used shallow thrusts with his fingers at first, as Draco got used to it. He sat back on his knees again, picking up Draco’s leg to make it easier. His own cock was sticking straight up against his belly, purple with neglect. The sight of three fingers pushing into Draco made it weep from the tip.

“Fucking hell.” Harry murmured, kissing the inside of Draco’s leg, “You alright?”

“Full.” Draco said as Harry pushed more deeply this time. Draco jolted and gasped. Prostate. Harry relentlessly ran his fingers over the spot, forcing Draco to relax even a little bit more and take his fingers that much more. Only after a few minutes, Draco was pushing back onto Harry’s fingers, Draco’s hand lazily running over his own cock.

“I think it’s easiest on your knees so I can control the depth or riding me, so you can control it.”

“I’ll be on top.” Draco said eagerly. Harry moved his fingers in and out, “I’m ready.” He said. Harry pulled his fingers out and Draco pounced on him instantly, pushing him over and onto his back. Harry moaned loudly as Draco ground his hips down on him. Draco kissed his collarbone, not stopping his progress whether he was kissing scars or skin.

Draco sat up again with a strong breath. He moved back Harry’s legs, letting his fingers wrap around Harry’s cock for a pump or two before hovering over his cock. Harry gripped Draco’s hips, willing him not to take too much too fast. His cock pushed through the ring of muscles, and Draco clenched down tightly. Harry dug his fingers into his hips, biting his own lip. He couldn’t take his eyes off Draco’s concentrated face as he slowly sank down on Harry’s cock. His eyes were shut, his forehead scrunched up. Draco’s arse tried to relax and then clenched down on his cock again, and Harry squeezed Draco’s hips tighter and bit back a gasp. After a few seconds, Draco pulled up and sank back down again. Harry couldn’t help his groan. Draco’s cock had wilted a bit, so Harry stroked it a few times. There was still lube on his fingers, so it made the slide that much easier.

Draco moved up again, hissing as he sunk back down. This time he didn’t hesitate to move again.

“ _Fuck_.” Draco groaned, his head tossed back. His cock was fully hard again. Harry lazily stroked Draco’s cock as he moved more earnestly, grinding himself on Harry’s cock with each downward stroke. Draco clenched down, forcing a moan from Harry. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry’s lips, still fucking himself on Harry’s cock as he did it. Harry hoped that he could outlast Draco, but he wasn’t sure he could. His cock felt amazing, buried in Draco’s tight arse. Harry tried to keep his hips still, but on one slow move down, Harry thrust his hips up into Draco. Draco hissed.

“Sorry!” Harry said.

“No! That felt good. Do it again.” Draco ordered, so Harry grasped Draco’s hips tightly and planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into Draco. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air. Draco moaned, his head tossed back. His hand was on his own cock, stroking it up and down and fondling his balls every once and awhile. Harry loved this sight, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted it to end this way. He sat up, pulling Draco tightly to his chest and kissing him. Draco moved up and Harry thrust into him, Draco’s cock caught between them.

“You feel so good.” Harry groaned.

“Your cock feels so good.” Draco countered, fucking himself as hard as he could in this position. Harry decided it was time for more, so he flipped Draco onto the bed. Harry was aching with need to come, and his entire body was primed. He moved Draco onto his back, putting his legs over his arms and bending forward. Harry thrust hard into Draco.

“ _Fuck yes_ .” Draco gasped. Harry thrust again and Draco clenched Harry’s arm tightly, “Oh God yes, do it again. _Againagainagain_.” Draco insisted, so Harry fucked him hard. Harry couldn’t smell anything else other than sex as he buried his nose into Draco’s throat, pulling Draco’s legs open a bit wider, “Harry. Fuck yes. Holy fucking shit don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t.” Harry told him, adjusting his position slightly to get better leverage before resuming thrusting. Draco helped hold himself open with one hand, but his other hand was flying over his cock. It wept precum onto his stomach.

“Harry. I’m gunna come.” Draco said, his arse was fluttering around Harry’s cock and the sentence was music to Harry’s ears. He was barely hanging on. Draco’s gasps and moans made Harry tingle, “ _So close_ .” Draco warned him, his mouth hanging open. He was so _loud_ , his moans nearly constant. It made Harry grin that he could get Draco to this place. Where he wasn’t self-conscious or cared about anything else other than his own pleasure. His strokes on his cock were nearly a blur, and his mouth hung open just as he started spilling all over his stomach. The sight made Harry groan, his own orgasm getting that much closer. He kept fucking Draco through his orgasm, gritting his teeth to keep off his own.

“Can I come inside you?” Harry asked.

“Fuck yes. Please. Fill me up. Fuck me. I want to feel it.” Draco’s purred voice had a direct line to his cock. Harry relaxed and let his orgasm rip through him, grunting as he spilled into Draco. His hips twitched unevenly as he came down from his orgasm, pulling out his cock and then fucking his cum back into Draco. Harry left himself buried inside of Draco as he nearly collapsed on top of him.

They exchanged lazy kisses, Harry moving off on his side so he wasn’t crushing Draco as their legs tangled in each other’s.

“We’re doing that again.” Draco told him with a smile, looking happier than he had in a while.

“Not right this second.” Harry said with a laugh.

“No—I’m actually really hungry.” Draco said, snuggling in closer to Harry.

“We can order take out.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

 

So they sat around in their boxers and waited for take out to get there. Harry was worried Draco would be regretful, but he wasn’t. He seemed relaxed and happy, and not afraid of stealing kisses between bites of food when it finally got there. After they were done eating, Harry showed Draco how to fuck. He was so cautious and worried, Harry nearly thumped him over the head. But it worked out well in the end, very _very_ well in the end. Draco declared that he liked both sides of fucking, so Harry better be open to both. Which he was, but Harry laughed at the confidence that Draco said it.

 

 

“When should we tell the kids?” Draco asked over coffee nearly a week later. His hair was all over the place, which was entirely Harry’s fault. But Harry was sure he looked just as debauched as Draco did. Harry had no idea what he was doing when he took Draco, but he had released some sort of sexual fiend. Draco was insatiable and incredibly creative. He wanted to try everything.

“We’re going to see them today at the Gryffindor-Slytherin game.” Harry said lightly.

“But—but it’s been a week.” Draco said.

Harry pushed back his hair, “I’d rather them know earlier rather than later. If it gets into the papers—

“We’ll be murdered in our sleep.” Draco finished with a nod.

“At the very least.” Harry said.

“Ok. So we tell them today. But our friends?” _Our_ friends. Harry didn’t miss that.

“Should I take out an advert in the Prophet?” Harry teased

“Let’s not give Skeeter the satisfaction.” Draco said with a frown.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused.

“I think when we’re ready, we tell the Quibbler.” Draco said with a shrug, “That way it gets out with the story we want. I’m sure Luna will let us read it before it’s published. And it will boost their sales.”

Harry grinned, “It’s convenient to sleep with a Slytherin.”

“Damn right.” Draco said with a smirk and Harry kissed his lips, “Go get clothes on for the game.”

“Oh all right.” Harry grumbled, moving out of his chair. He was just wearing an undershirt and boxers. But Harry was excited for his Quidditch outfit, he just wasn’t going to show Draco until he got there.

 

The stands for parents and the teachers were easy enough to find. He wore one of his Weasley sweaters overtop his shirt. Draco wore a Slytherin rugby jersey and jeans, looking delectable. Harry wanted to push him up under the stands and have his way with him. Maybe have him sneer _Potter_ like he used to. Draco seemed to know what he was thinking because he winked at Harry as they climbed up the last steps.

“Harry! Glad ter see ya!” Hagrid greeted.

“Hello Hagrid.” Harry said with a smile, hugging his old friend.

“Welcome back Harry.” McGonagall smiled warmly, “Draco, always a pleasure.”

“Ten sickles says Slytherin wins.” Draco said to McGonagall.

“I’ll take that bet.” She grinned, looking a bit smug. Gryffindor would probably win. While Slytherin was very good, they were a young team. Most of the players were in Albus’s class, which meant they would be formidable by seventh year. Gryffindor, however, had a lot of older students who were very good.

“Who are you rooting for today Harry?” Slughorn asked.

“I’m all about interhouse cooperation.” Harry said with a grin, pulling off his Weasley sweater. He had taken both a Gryffindor and Slytherin rugby Quidditch jersey and split each one down the middle. He wove them together in the middle so that his shirt was half Gryffindor and half Slytherin. The name POTTER however was written seamlessly across the back. McGonagall looked so proud she was about to burst.

“If Lily makes the team will you make your shirt one third Slytherin and two-thirds Gryffindor?” Draco asked, and Harry snorted.

“You don’t like it?” Harry asked. Draco’s look assured him he liked it very much. Hooch started announcing the rules, so Harry turned to the field. He saw both Albus and James clearly, since his black unruly hair could be seen from anywhere. Scorpius was also on the field, his white blonde hair just as noticeable.

Harry cheered his heart out for both teams, and it was a well-fought game. Albus did a great job as keeper. It seemed the Gryffindor chasers were always taking shots on goal. Slytherin beaters had to do a better job at keeping Gryffindor away from the Quaffle. He was proud that his boys didn’t argue in the middle of the game like they usually did back home. James’s shots on the hoops were clean, but Harry noticed Albus was angrier with himself at the few James got through.

When Gryffindor caught the snitch and ended the game, Slytherin had definitely fought well. It was a good game in the end, and Harry was proud of his kids. The Prophet was there, and asked him for a quote at the end of the game. He was sure he saw the camera going off at some point during the match.

“I’m going to tell them now.” Harry told Draco.

“Good luck. If it goes horrible we can cry into our ice-cream later.” Draco said with a grin before going off to find Scorpius.

“Daddy!” Lily cried out. Harry nearly melted as his little girl bound into his arms and gripped him tightly.

“Hey bug!” Harry hugged her as tightly as he could.

“I love it here.” She whispered into his ear.

“I’m so glad.” He said back, letting her go and looking at her. He knew she was only gone a few weeks, but he felt like she had grown. Charms was her favorite class at the moment, so Harry asked a few questions while he waited for his boys to get out of the locker room. It was only a few minutes later they both came out. They were smiling and laughing with each other, so Harry figured they were on good terms, “You both did so well!” Harry said, hugging each boy in turn.

“Our beaters need work.” Albus said.

“They’re both young—your entire team needs more experience to get better.” Harry said.

James agreed and then added, “Ravenclaw is the team to beat this year.” They talked about Quidditch for a bit, and Harry got distracted about why he was there in the first place.

“Dad? I’m going to head back.” James said.

“Wait!” Harry cried out, “I got to talk to you three about something.” Harry said, a blush on his cheeks. It was always weird talking to children about love life things. All three looked at him expectantly, all three with his green eyes staring up at him, “I am dating Draco.” He blurted out.

“You’re _gay_?” James asked.

“No!” Harry winced, “I like both—always have.” He tacked on. He should have had that conversation first. This was a lot to dump on his kids. He was an idiot.

“Did Mum know?” Albus asked.

“Yes, she knew.” Harry said softly, looking down at the ground, “She was the _only_ person that knew before—before she died.”

“And now you’re dating Mr. Malfoy.” James said.

“Yes. We just started dating though. I just didn’t want you guys to find out through someone else.”

“Or on the front page of the Prophet.” Albus said, his tone flat.

“Or that.” Harry said with a sigh, “I can’t help my fame Al. I wish they didn’t print stuff about me either.”

“It just seems a little fast.” Albus said.

“It’s been two years Al.” James said, looking down at the ground.

“I’m still trying to reconcile with that too.” Harry confessed.

“Does he make you happy?” Lily asked, it was the first time she had spoken.

Harry grinned, “He does.” Lily looked a bit emotional, but she nodded with a smile on her lips.

“It just seems fast.” Albus said again.

“It hasn’t been fast at all.” Harry was surprised at Lily’s angry tone, “Dad didn’t laugh for over a whole year after Mum died. And you’re upset because he’s dating your friend’s dad.”

Albus glared at Lily, “It just seems too fast!” He said again.

Lily turned bright red with anger, “Lily—” Harry started.

“What do you know?” Lily asked, her tone low as she glared at Albus, “You weren’t even there? You got to run away and live at Hogwarts far away from _any_ of it. You weren’t there when he wouldn’t get out of bed and go to work. You weren’t _there_ when I had to make dinner for myself because he wouldn’t stop staring. So what the fuck do you know?”

“Lily!” Harry cried out.

“No! You don’t get to beat yourself up!” Lily said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry hugged his daughter tightly.

“I can fight this one from here—alright Bug?” Her breath was shallow from tears, but she nodded, “And I love you.”

“Love you too Daddy.” She said, taking a step back. She wiped tears off her face before glaring at both James and Albus. And looking more like her mother than ever, she turned around and stomped up the hill towards the castle. Harry turned back to James and Albus. Albus had let a few tears slip away, but James was standing firm.

“He makes you happy?” James asked, rubbing his arms with his hands.

“He does.” Harry said, “We just started dating—I’m not even sure where it is all going, but I think he is good for me.”

Albus rapidly blinked back tears, but they came down his cheeks anyway, “Does this mean you don’t love Mum anymore?”

Harry’s throat caught, “No! That’s—I still love Ginny.” Suddenly his own throat felt like heavy with emotion, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

“But you’re moving on!” Albus declared.

“I—it’s not like that.” Harry said stubbornly. He pushed Albus’s hair back, looking into his green eyes, “Just before you were born I got a bit scared. How was I supposed to love you when I already loved James so much? And when I told that to your grandmother, Molly just laughed. She told me not to worry, I would love you just as much. And when you were born—I knew it was true.” Harry kissed Albus’s forehead, “You were absolutely perfect, and I feel the same overwhelming love I do with James and then Lily when she came along. And I don’t know how I feel about Draco yet, but I know that if I love him, it will never take away the love I have for Ginny. Love doesn’t take away love.”

Albus nodded, and Harry hugged him tightly. He heard a couple soft sobs, and only gripped him tighter. After a few seconds, Harry pulled James in. He seemed a bit reluctant at first, but then held them both. Harry wiped away tears when his sons both stepped away.

“Can I go back up to the castle now?” Albus asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry said, surprised when James waited.

“He’ll come around. I think he is—Scorpius is _his_ friend, same with Mr. Malfoy. He only has the one, so I think he guards his friend a bit more than most.”

“You’re alright?” Harry asked.

James frowned, “I dread what the Prophet is going to say when they find out—but that’s it. Unless he starts trying to boss me around.”

Harry snorted, “I don’t even get away with trying to boss you around.” James grinned, “Our plan is to write our side of the story in the Quibbler, once we decide it’s time. I’ll let you know before it happens.”

James nodded, looking a bit emotional, “I love you Dad.”

Harry smiled, “I love you too.” He was more surprised that James nearly tackled him in a hug. After a few seconds, James let go, “Write soon!”

“I will.” James promised, running off up to the castle. Harry watched him go off, exhausted. Harry turned around and didn’t see anyone, so he looked a bit around and realized Draco must have left.

 

He popped back to his house to find Draco sitting on the couch. Harry crawled into the couch, putting his head on Draco’s lap.

“Didn’t go over well?” Draco asked, running his fingers through his hair. Harry let his eyes flutter shut.

“Lily and James were both ok—not thrilled, but ok. Albus was hurt.” Draco’s fingers felt wonderful, “I think he feels like Scorpius is the only friend he’s made despite who his father is.”

“And now we have taken that away from him.” Draco concluded, and Harry nodded, “I didn’t think about that.”

“I didn’t either—I was more worried about James’s reaction.”

“He was alright?”

“Upset and a bit shaken—but I think Lily yelling at Albus brought him back.”

“What did Lily say?” Draco asked.

Harry frowned, “I don’t really like to talk about it—right after Ginny died. I wanted to be a ghost, to just fade into nothing.” Harry closed his eyes briefly, “She talked about how she would help wake me up to get to work, or feed herself when I forgot to make dinner. There were a few weeks between the time Ginny died and Teddy moved in to help take care of Lily—and I think it was Lily who asked him to move in but I never asked him. Albus thought I was moving on to fast—and she said he wasn’t here for it. He got to run away to Hogwarts, what the fuck did he know?”

“She said fuck?”

“Yes.” Harry snorted, “Stomped off looking like her mother too—merlin I loved watching her stomp off even when she was mad at me.” Harry let Draco’s fingers relax him, “Albus asked if I didn’t love Ginny anymore.” Draco’s fingers hesitated in their ministrations. Draco didn’t inquire, but he was silent and waited for Harry to continue, “I told him love wasn’t something you replace. I don’t love James less because I had two more children after him. Your heart expands.” Harry looked up at Draco, “How’d it go with Scorpius?”

“Scorpius thought we were secretly dating for months. He didn’t speak to Albus about it because he was scared how his friend would feel.” Draco shook his head, a slight grin on his face, “He wasn’t mad at all. He said he’s known for a while that I liked men better and that it doesn’t bother him at all. When I asked even if I was attracted to _Harry Potter_? Scorpius said that you were a very generous person and a good Dad.”

Harry grinned, preening a bit, “At least someone’s kids like me.”

 

The next morning, Harry made the front page of the Prophet with a picture of him wearing his split jersey and cheering for both sons. The title was _Cheering for Both Teams_ , which made Draco giggle every time he looked at it.

“Just wait until they find out you _play_ for both teams!” Draco said with a laugh. Draco wouldn’t stop giggling until Harry kissed him quiet. They had been sitting on the couch, flipping through the Sunday paper. Harry had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Draco was in his “casual” khakis and a stolen t-shirt from Harry. Harry climbed into Draco’s lap, kissing him quiet. Draco’s strong arms wrapped around his back, his one hand slipping up underneath his t-shirt and onto his lower back.

Neither one of them heard the floo.

A loud cough made Harry jump, he turned around to see Ron standing next to the floo, his face bright red.

“Fuck.” Harry said, moving to get off Draco’s lap. His foot got caught and he fell onto the ground. Draco helped him stand up.

“I’m going to go.” Draco said warily.

“All-all right.” Harry said, it was probably best the two talked anyway without Draco there.

“See you tomorrow at Luna’s”

“Yes.” Harry confirmed. Draco nodded to Ron before stepping into the floo and leaving Harry all by himself. It was deathly silent for a moment, and Harry couldn’t take it, “I’m seeing Draco.”

“Draco.” Ron said, his anger seemed to be bubbling below the surface, which wasn’t like him, “When were you going to tell me?”

“I—soon. I just told my kids today.” Harry said.

“You _told_ your kids you’re seeing him?” Ron seethed.

“Yeah—I told them first. They’re my children.” Harry said a bit defensively.

“Don’t you think talking to _anyone else_ to see if this was a good fucking idea first?”

“It _is_ a good idea.” Harry said strongly, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“Harry!” Ron yelled his name and then took a breath, “It’s Draco fucking Malfoy? Remember? All around prat and usually made our lives miserable for seven fucking years!”

“He’s not like that anymore.” Harry defended.

“I don’t care!” Ron yelled, “Mione was tortured in his home!”

“I was there too.” Harry said calmly, not wanting to get into this argument again.

“But he’s—he’s manipulating you!” Ron yelled.

“How?”

“Harry—since when have you been interested in men?”

Harry sat down on the couch, feeling guilty. Maybe this wouldn’t be as difficult if he had been more open and honest with his friends before this, “I have always liked men.”

“Is that what he’s telling you?”

“No—I told him. But Ginny was the only one that knew I liked men too before she died.” Ron flinched, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She knew?”

“Yeah.” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. Ron stared at him for a moment before sitting down next to him. The two were silent.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’m not—Charlie likes men and I think I handled that well.”

Harry looked at his hands, “I just thought it didn’t matter. I married Ginny; she was going to be the love of my life. I didn’t think that I needed to tell anyone.”

Ron was quiet for a moment, “It still matters. It is part of who you are.” Harry was shaking with relief and emotion. Ron clapped his arm on his shoulder, “I am sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me. I’m your best mate, and if you couldn’t tell me I’m sure keeping this secret weighed on you.”

“I didn’t think about it most of the time—until after Ginny died, and even then only after I thought I could date again.”

Ron was quiet again, “And Draco Malfoy does it for you? You _have_ always been obsessed with him.”

Harry snorted, “I assure you, it was in a very nonsexual way until a few months ago.” Harry looked at his fingers, “He’s good for me, understands loss and how difficult it is to be happy again, and the guilt of being happy again.”

“Ginny would want you to fall in love again.” Ron said.

“I know that.” Harry admitted, “She told me before she died—said it in the video she left to me in case I forgot.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“I don’t know.” Harry said honestly, smiling a bit goofily, “It’s a bit early yet, but I’m happy right now.” The floo made a sound again and Hermione stepped out.

“You two alright?” She asked, looking concerned.

“I found Harry straddling Malfoy and snogging him.” Ron told her.

Hermione’s lips twitched in amusement, “I guess you two worked it out?”

Ron sighed, “Why do you always know things before me?”

“I’m more observant.” She said, smiling fully.

“You two want dinner?” Harry asked.

“Yes!” Ron said immediately, “I do not want to cook today.”

 

Harry whipped up some chicken stir-fry. It was easy and he had a bunch of vegetables that he had to use before they went bad. He made sure to put lots of chicken in it, otherwise Ron would whine about it not being filling enough. He opened a bottle of wine and just finished pouring all three glasses when the floo went off. Draco stepped out, still in his stolen t-shirt and khakis. He looked briefly surprised, and Harry grinned at him.

“You’re back.” Harry said, going over to the wine cabinet to get him a glass.

“Making sure you’re still alive.” Draco cast a wary eye at Ron as he sat down next to him.

“I haven’t killed him for lots of things I should have—the Christmas he forgot to buy me a present, the time he was an hour late to a dinner with schmoozy politicians, the time he missed my Quidditch game to play with a giant.”

“To be fair, I didn’t want to play with the giant either.” Harry defended himself, “And I didn’t _forget_ to buy you a present. I got you and Hermione a _joint_ present.”

“Doesn’t count.” Ron said sternly.

“Yes. Found that out the hard way.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, passing Draco a wine glass, “Have you eaten?”

“No.” Draco said.

“I made plenty.” Harry told him.

“It seems we are going to see you more often.” Ron told Draco.

“Yes.” Draco concurred.

“You break Harry’s heart and I’ll kill you.” Ron said with a grin on his face.

“And I’ll cover it up.” Hermione added, she said it lightly, but Harry knew she wasn’t kidding.

“I guess there are certain dangers that come along with dating the best friend of the Minister of Magic.” Draco said cautiously.

“And perhaps future Minister of Magic.” Hermione said, looking at Harry pointedly.

“Let’s not go through this again—I’m not ready.”

“Y-you’re thinking about running?” Draco asked.

“No. I’m not. Hermione is thinking about having me run.” Harry told him, plating dinners.

“With Draco on board it increases your chances.” Hermione said.

“How does dating a Death Eater help?” Draco asked.

“Former— _reformed_ —Death Eater.” Hermione said with a shrug, “Everyone loves a comeback story if you spin it the right way—plus there are still purebloods on the Wizengamot.”

Harry was a bit wary, not sure what Draco would think about all that. Dating Harry wasn’t going to be easy on any given day, but if he did decide to run then he would be even more in the spotlight. Draco sipped his wine, “You’re going to need a better wardrobe.”

Hermione grinned, like she found a new best friend. Harry frowned, “I haven’t agreed to run yet.”

“I’m not going to step down for another couple of years—at least.” Hermione said, her hands up innocently.

Harry grinned at Draco, who smiled back. And for the first time in a long time, Harry was confident everything would turn out all right.

 

 

“Is that my shirt?” Draco asked as Harry tucked in the white button down into his slacks.

“Yes?” Harry asked.

“Why do I organize the closet if you don’t pay attention?” Draco asked with a sigh. Harry just grinned brightly at him, and Draco leaned in and kissed his lips. Ten years later and those lips had never gotten old. Together ten, but married for seven. And all kids were out of the house and Harry wasn’t even fifty yet. He considered himself a massive success in terms of parenting. James had taken up professional Quidditch and was a chaser for the Falcons. Harry had to give up all his Cannon gear, but it wasn’t too much a hardship. Albus had taken over Draco’s apothecary and was opening a second location. Lily had fallen in his footsteps and was a junior auror. Scorpius, much like his father, dabbled in lots of things. He ran a very successful segment of the Malfoy business but also tinkered in George’s shop, Albus’s apothecary and various other businesses around town.

All the kids were back in the house for tonight and the Ministry event. The night before they had all come in from their different homes, shoving each other out of the path of the floo and arguing nearly as soon as they got there. Harry had food out for everyone, and alcohol. His kids could _drink_. He supposed he could drink that much when he was young, but anymore the headaches the next day got worse and worse. He was glad Lily had stopped being vegan, it made it so much easier to have things for her to eat while she stayed. She stepped down to a pescatarian diet. Harry tried not to be too enthusiastic about it so she didn’t go back to being vegan.

It was a stressful time for Harry, so as if on cue during the night he had a nightmare.

“You alright?” Draco grumbled, weaving his hand in Harry’s.

“Yeah—just need to walk around for a bit.” Harry said, pushing back his sweaty hair.

“Ok. Don’t stay up too late—and no unhealthy snacks.” Draco grumbled. They were both trying to be a bit healthier. Late night eating apparently was not healthy, much to Harry’s dismay. So no more late night lasagna— late night carrots, or celery wasn’t as exciting. Harry rolled out of bed and pattered into the kitchen. He pulled out the carrots and poured himself a glass of water. When a light flickered on, he turned around.

“Fucking hell!” Scorpius gasped, “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.” Harry smiled, biting a carrot.

“Why do you sit in the dark?”

“My eyes stay adjusted to the light, makes it easier to go back into my room. Draco likes to keep it like a dungeon in there.” Scorpius nodded, going over to the cabinet and getting out a glass for milk before opening the fridge, “Molly’s chocolate cake is in there.”

“Excellent!” Scorpius grabbed it right away and Harry frowned at his carrot. However one look at Scorpius’s physique and his own proved that Harry should _not_ be eating the cake. Not that Harry had gained weight, not at all. It just took so much more effort to maintain. Harry was still in Witch Weekly’s top five sexiest wizards of the year, thank you very much.

Scorpius dug into the cake, so Harry thought this would be the perfect time to bring it up, “When are you going to tell your Dad and I that you are dating Lily?” The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Scorpius inhaled the cake down the wrong pipe and started coughing. He grabbed a paper towel to wipe off his mouth and swallowed milk.

“How did you find out?” Scorpius asked, once he caught his breath. Harry sat there with a very satisfied grin on his face.

“I was the youngest Deputy Head Auror ever. I found out maybe two weeks after your first date? In early March.”

“You have us followed?”

Harry snorted, “No, I don’t need to. You two don’t hide anything as well as you think you do.”

Scorpius sighed, “We just—it’s odd dating your step sister. We didn’t know how to tell everyone.”

“I married my best friend’s sister—don’t you think I could understand?”

Scorpius wobbled his head, “You’re Lily’s father. I think I’m scared of you on principle” That made Harry laugh.

“There’s no need to be scared of me Scorpius unless you hurt her. And I don’t think you’ll do that—even if you break up. You’re a good man.” Scorpius blushed a bit, “And if she hurts you, you bet your ass I’ll be talking to that girl.” Harry hadn’t really understood Molly’s willingness to bring him into her house until Scorpius. “You might not be my kid, but I love you just the same—alright?” Scorpius grinned a bit self-consciously. It was true. Harry pat Scorpius’s back, standing up, “I better get back to bed, or your Dad will come and find me otherwise.”  

“Goodnight Harry.” Scorpius said, Harry squeezed Scorpius’s shoulder and kissed his head.

“Goodnight Scorpius.” Harry started walking toward his room, “There is a squeaky floor board by Lily’s room that you step on every time you sneak into her room at night.”

Scorpius groaned, “Fucking hell.”

“Night!” Harry said cheerfully, glad he scared Scorpius enough to keep him honest with Lily.

Harry managed to not hurt himself walking through the pitch-black bedroom and curling back into bed. Draco had more tentacles than a snarfalump plant, so he attached himself to Harry instantly. His one hand wove through Harry’s hair, playing with a bit of grey that had shown up. Harry had been originally self-conscious of the grey hairs, but Draco had put that to rest _very_ quickly. He had become a bit obsessed with it, which was fine with Harry.

“Who was up?” Draco grumbled.

“Scorpius.” Harry said, “Told him we knew about him and Lily.”

“Was it good?”

“Excellent, he inhaled his food down the wrong pipe and coughed for five minutes.”

Draco hummed contently, kissing his chest, “There is a bit of Slytherin in you.”

“I’d like to have a bit more.” Harry said with a grin.

“Boo!” Draco snorted, his eyes looking up at Harry, “Bad line.”

“Does that mean no sex?”

“Let’s not get to hasty.” Draco moved on top of him.

Harry had ended up being bent in half with Draco fucking him to orgasm. It left him pleasantly sore the next morning.

 

Harry looked in the mirror, making sure all the buttons on his, well _Draco’s_ , shirt were done up in the right order. Draco had made him change from the white shirt to an emerald one that was still Draco’s. Draco always liked him in green. It brought out his eyes.

It was the thirty-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and when Harry would officially become Minister of Magic. His plan was to be minister started nearly a decade ago, but he loved his job as head auror too much to give it up. Now it was finally time.

“I’m going to the kitchen for a drink.” Harry told Draco, who was still getting ready.

“Ok. Don’t drink too much.”

“I won’t.” Harry grumbled, walking out of the master bedroom. He started pouring drinks for everyone when Lily walked down the stairs.

 

_“How do we look?_ ” _Ginny asked, coming down the stairs in a stunning red dress. Hermione was just behind her. They had been getting ready for the ministry gala upstairs, most likely destroying one of the guest bathrooms._

_Harry grinned, “Stunning.” He assured her, and she absolutely did. With her coy grin and knowing look, she knew exactly what she did to him. That’s one of the many reasons he loved her._

_“We both look beautiful?” Ginny asked, and Harry turned to Hermione. She also looked beautiful._

_“You do look beautiful Hermione.” Harry confirmed._

_“She doesn’t mean me.” Hermione said with a smile, and Harry turned back to Ginny confused. She had her hand over her stomach and Harry’s eye’s got wide as his heart stopped._

_“Y-you’re pregnant?” Harry asked._

_Ginny nodded, and Harry practically tackled her as Ron snapped a picture._

 

“You look just like your mother.” Harry told her with a smile.

“If it weren’t for your eyes I’d think I was a clone.” Lily told him, making Harry laugh as he handed her a drink.

“You’re mother wore a red dress like that when she told me she was pregnant with James.”

“Do you have a picture?” Lily asked, and Harry nodded, moving over to the living room to find the picture. Sure enough, he found it in an old photo album. The dress was an older style, but still the same brilliant red color that made her look fierce. In the picture, Harry was gasping, jumping to wrap his arms around her, “Merlin. That looks like Albus.” As James had gotten older, some of his features looked a bit more like the Weasley clan. His hair was still the same unruly black mop on his head and his eyes the same color green, but his bone structure and stature was very much a Weasley. Albus was Harry’s clone.

“What looks like me?” Albus asked, holding his own glass of firewhiskey, “Fuck. That does look like me and Lily.”

“What are you guys looking at?” James asked.

“Old pictures.” Lily answered, her fingers ran along another picture of Harry and Ginny at the gala that night, “Mum was beautiful.”

“She was stunning.” Harry agreed a bit wistfully, closing the album and placing it carefully back on the shelf. It still hurt to think of Ginny, but not like it once did. He had loved Ginny with everything he had, and he still did love her. But he loved Draco too, and fell more and more in love with him every day. There was a picture on the shelf of Harry and Draco’s wedding. It was one of the goofy ones and one of Harry’s favorites. The entire family was in the picture—all the Weasley’s and Malfoy’s parents too. Cissa and Lucius stood stiff while the rest of the family were going a bit crazy. Harry had jumped into Draco’s arms and licked his cheek, Lily was making a funny face, Scorpius was sitting on Albus’s shoulders, George was setting of a firework, Ron’s hair changed blue, Teddy had given himself a pig nose. It was all around pandemonium.

“I don’t think you can do that now that you’re Minister Dad.” James said with a laugh, pointing at Harry licking Draco’s face.

“Watch me.” Harry said, and his kids laughed.

“Everyone have a drink?” Draco asked, walking out into the kitchen. Scorpius just descended down the stairs as well. Both father and son looked striking, their high Malfoy cheekbones oozing class. Harry grinned at Draco, unashamedly letting his eyes roll over him. Harry just loved Draco in robes, all buttoned up and pristine.

“Dad poured us some.” James said just as Draco winked at Harry.

“You look handsome too.” Draco complimented.

“I hope I do, you picked it out.” Harry waved to his outfit.

“I thought you did.” Lily said, looking at Draco.

“How’d you know?” Draco asked.

“You always put Dad in green.”

Draco smirked, “It’s my mark to make sure everyone knows he’s mine.”

“I hope seven years of marriage is enough.” Scorpius said, sipping his drink and rolling his eyes.

“You got to keep your eye on Potters.” Draco warned with his eyes on Scorpius, and Scorpius’s eyes got big.

“What do you mean?” James asked Draco but looking at Scorpius.

“Scorpius and I are dating.” Lily said with an exaggerated sigh, “Apparently Dad has known since March.”

“So have I.” Draco grinned proudly.

“How’d you find out?” Lily asked.

“Harry told me.” Draco said.

“That’s not finding out.” Scorpius said.

“I work hard for the information I get from Harry.” Draco said with a grin.

“I don’t want to hear about how.” Scorpius said flatly.

“You’re dating Lily?” Albus asked, getting back on subject.

“Er—yeah. I am.” Scorpius looked uneasy.

Albus snorted, “I feel sorry for you.”

“Hey!” Lily cried out, turning over to glare at Albus, “It’s not like your girlfriend is great.”

Albus held up his hand and wiggled his fingers vulgarly, “This girlfriend doesn’t talk back or give bat-boogey hexes.” Lily flipped her long red hair over her shoulder before scrunching up her nose.

“No need to be crass.” She said, sounding like Draco.

“And my girlfriend is better than James’s—whomever he is seeing at the time.” Albus defended himself. James was a bit of a player in the Quidditch world, and was just as likely to date a man as he was a woman. He went through them like water, Harry gave up trying to keep track. He was excited to see who would pin James down.

“Ok—everyone remember to treat each other well tonight. We need a united front.” Draco interrupted the argument before it spiraled out of control.

“Yes Father.” Lily said, rolling her eyes. All his kids called Draco father. Draco had been incredibly touched when Lily started calling him that after they got married, and then soon Albus and James joined in.

_“We can’t call you Draco. It’s weird.” James had said, “You’re family.”_

_“And calling you Dad would just get confusing.” Albus added._

And that was that. Harry wove his fingers through Draco’s, finishing off his drink.

“We ready to go?” Several people threw their drink back before they all walked to the floo.

 

The thirtieth celebration of the end of the second-wizarding war was a massive success. There were drinks and food everywhere, and nearly everyone was having a good time. Harry had made sure to make it a nice enough event without having too many speeches. No one liked sitting and listening to too many speeches. When Harry made it up on stage as the last of the speeches, the entire room stood up and clapped. He blushed a bit with a smile on his face, rather used to the attention by this point. He still didn’t _like_ it, but he knew how to handle it better.

“Thank you!” His voice boomed out, “Thank you.” He said again, and people slowly sat back down, “Please, thank you.” He said again as people stopped clapping, “I’m going to make this short, because I’m between you and the dance floor.” He smiled, “Couple people I’d like to thank—Hermione of course. You can thank her for me running for Minister—so if I mess everything up, I want to make sure everyone knows it’s not my fault.” He winked at her, and Hermione laughed, “Or you can blame Blake—whom you will all have to plead with to get an appointment with me during my tenure.” Blake sat proudly in his seat, “I’d also like to thank my family for letting me run for Minister. Despite our constant presence in nearly every wizarding paper, we don’t like to be in the headlines. That they would sacrifice their privacy for me means a lot. A special thank you to my husband, who I’ve known since I was eleven, was my school rival for seven years and for some reason he still wanted to marry me.”

“When I was walking through Hogwarts after finally defeating Tom Riddle, I saw a spirit of camaraderie that I had never seen in Hogwarts before. No one cared what house you were in anymore. We were one family, we had survived, and looking out I knew everything would be well.”

“Of course, happily ever after is a little more complicated than that. And there have been many hardships between then and now—but I can’t say that I was wrong thirty years ago. Everything _has_ turned out well. But we’re not done yet. We have to continue down this path, forging past boundaries and reaching across to those we don’t understand. It is understanding tradition and adapting it to fit the current situation. When I was growing up, I had no idea this world existed. To go from being a boy in a cupboard under the stairs to a wizard was a mind-boggling step, I wanted to know everything about the wizarding world. It wasn’t as perfect as what I first thought, but it was still magical—and I do mean that in a figurative sense rather than a literal.” There were some chuckles, “The longer we’re in this world, we forget the awe that we first had when we walked into it. And if we always had it, we don’t understand how overwhelming that first stage is, we get used to the beauty of it all and forget to marvel at it.” Harry smiled, “Let me tell you, refilling alcoholic drinks alone would excite most muggles.” There were chuckles.

“So let us marry the old with the new. Let’s remember the past, but look _forward_ to the future. But we will have to do this _together_ . Because no one remembers the past like us old guys, and no one can look forward to the future like young people. Like my children, who have no idea what it is like to grow up with their life in constant danger, except for when I get particularly angry.” Harry paused for more laughter, “A future where we can disagree on some things, but not make that turn our wands against each other. A future that you are judged by your actions, not whether you are the son of a former Death Eater or son of the Boy Who Lived Twice. Where it is our _choices_ that show us who we truly are, far more than our abilities.” Harry smiled to himself, glad he got to slip Dumbledore in there somewhere, “It is all quite a grand vision, but I am sure the reality will be a bit messier than the happily ever after. But that’s ok, because I quite like the messy version of happy ever after.”

Harry let out a breath, “I hope you all had a great time tonight, and now I believe the dance floor is open!”

The applause were thunderous. Everyone was on their feet, and Harry grinned. His family was quick to join him up on stage. Lily placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Great speech Dad.” A large smile on her face.

“Thanks Bug.” Harry said as cameras flashed. James patted his back as he walked by, waving at the camera. He adapted to fame much better than Harry ever had. Albus was a bit shyer, but still smiled proudly next to his brother. Scorpius and Draco were a bit stiffer than Harry’s family, the pureblood attitude running deep. Harry pulled Draco in close, weaving his fingers through Draco’s.

“I love you.” Draco whispered.

“I love you too.” Harry said back. It still melted Harry on the inside when Draco said it. The first time he said it Harry could barely breathe and Draco had thought it meant Harry didn’t want him at all.

_“I don’t know how to talk about this.” Draco had told him at dinner. Harry had made dinner for the both of them on a Friday night. The kids had all gone back to school nearly a week before, they were close to celebrating their one year anniversary together. Draco had been fidgeting all dinner, scrunching up his nose._

_“What do you want to talk about?” Harry asked, a bit nervous. Draco didn’t seem like he was particularly excited about it._

_“I—don’t know how to tell you this.” Draco whispered. Harry suddenly realized that Draco was sad, his eyes were flickering down._

_“You can tell me Draco.” Harry said back, abandoning his plate for Draco’s hand._

_Draco looked up at him, “I love you.” Draco bit his lip, “And I know Ginny meant so much to you, and I don’t know really how you feel about me. But I just hope I—I hope a mean a lot to you.”_

_Harry’s chest felt like it was exploding, it was so full and his body felt warm. Draco frowned, trying to pull his hand away. Harry quickly reached out and pulled it back._

_“I love you too.” Harry said. Draco’s eyes widened in shock._

_“Y-you do?”_

_“Yes.” Harry laughed, “I was scared to tell you because I didn’t want you to run away.”_

_Draco glared at Harry, “I told you Harry, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry loved that Draco could make that sound like a threat, “I freak out one time and then all the sudden—” Harry cut him off with a kiss, weaving his fingers through his hair._

_“I love you.” Harry said again._

_Draco grinned, “I love you too.”_

 

If anything, being married to Draco had improved his dancing. Harry was guided along the dance floor.

“I sort of miss the articles speculating who tops or bottoms because who leads on the dance floor.” Draco admitted with a sigh, whispering it in his ear.

Harry laughed, “I like the articles that speculate that we’re getting a divorce through an ‘inside’ source.”

Draco snorted, “Who would have guessed you and I would love each other even more now than ten years ago?”

“I would have.” Harry said, pulling Draco tight. Draco leaned in and kissed his him, a smile on his lips. Draco squeezed his hand a bit tighter and Harry’s heart fluttered a bit. He didn’t hesitate to press another kiss to Draco’s lips. Harry looked out, watching his daughter dance with Scorpius and his two sons dancing as well.

“Want to bet on when they’ll get married?” Draco asked, nodding his head at Lily and Scorpius.

Harry laughed, “I say four years.”

“I say seven.”

“What does the winner get?”

“To bottom.” Draco said. Harry full barrel laughed, moving closer to Draco.

“Now that I’m Minister will you call me that in bed?” Harry asked.

Draco snorted, “Absolutely not.” The music was coming to an end but Harry didn’t want to let Draco go.

“Is it time to go home yet?” Harry asked.

“No—but if you’re a good boy I’ll blow you in the bathroom in an hour, Minister.” Draco purred in his ear before stepping back.

Harry nodded quickly, “Ok.”

As Draco sauntered off to talk to other people, Harry made his rounds through the important people to talk to.

Harry couldn’t help letting his gaze wander over to Draco every once and a while. He looked handsome, his gaze serious as he talked to several different Wizengamot members. Draco was Harry’s secret weapon. All the old purebloods thought they could get him on their side to influence Harry, but all he did was tell Harry their plans. It was perfect.

They were happily ever after.


End file.
